Leave the Past Behind
by PurpleRain012
Summary: He called her three years ago to end everything with her so he could officially move on. Now they have met once again and she has been keeping a big secret from him. But she's not the only one keeping something from him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

* * *

Lita looked over at her clock and saw it was a little after one in the morning. She had been trying to go to sleep for the past few hours but to no avail. She fell asleep for a couple of minutes every now and then, but she was having a hard time staying asleep because her brain was all over the place and it wouldn't shut off long enough for her to relax. She couldn't stop thinking about what Trish accidentally let slip to her earlier that day over the phone. She already had knowledge about the information her friend unintentionally told her about, just not the specific details, but that didn't mean she was prepared for it. There was nothing that could ever prepare her for that.

The former diva sighed as she got up and sat up in her bed before turning on the lamp on her side table. She looked around her room and remembered she was cleaning and organizing her room before she felt exhausted and tried to fall asleep. She decided since she couldn't sleep anytime soon, there was no harm in getting back to the task especially because she thought it could be a good distraction. It did seem to help her earlier that day so she hoped it would do the trick right now as well and possibly tire her so she could actually get back to bed.

Lita had been cleaning for ten minutes so far and it successfully helped her clear her mind of what was bothering her before until she came across something in the back of her walk in closet that she meant to throw out a while ago. She didn't know why she didn't throw the box of things away, but there it was, staring right back at her like it was mocking her.

For some reason unknown to her, she began to look through the box which was filled with memories of good times. She didn't know why she was torturing herself, but she continued looking at the things. She smiled when she saw a purple dragon and a blue monkey on the top and remembered when she got them. He gave it her the purple dragon when they first started dating. They went to a carnival where he won it for her in a ring toss game after several tries. She told him to give up after spending ten minutes trying to get a ring over the bottle. He told her it wasn't as easy as it looked and it's not like she would have any luck with it herself. She accepted his challenge and much to his chagrin, Lita was able to get a ring over a bottle on her second try. He waved off her success and told her it was beginner's luck. Not one to give up, he then spent another ten minutes trying to get a ring over a bottle himself with her complaining how they could have been doing other things while he was trying to do something he was clearly failing at. But he was successful and that was when he chose a purple dragon and gave it to her. The blue monkey was from when she chose the prize when she won herself. She gave it to him saying it matched his eyes, but it somehow made its way back to her.

She placed the two stuffed animals down beside her on the ground and continued looking through the box which contained other items such as her favorite piece of jewelry which was given by him. It was a heart shaped diamond necklace he gave her on their one year anniversary. She used to wear it a lot but didn't feel comfortable to continue wearing it after they broke up. She put the necklace back in its box and placed it down near the stuffed animals and continued to look through the memories which included tickets to a concert she forced him to go to, a concert he forced her to go to, pebbles from the beach, photo booth pictures, cheesy little love notes, among others. Soon enough, the box was empty and she put the things back into it, taking the box out of the closet and putting it aside in her room so she could officially get rid of it soon.

Lita went back inside her closet and came across another box which was filled with photo albums which was filled with pictures of the two of them over the two or so years they were together. She was about to just take the box out and put it on the side along with the other box, but something overcame her once again and she began to look through the pictures. She didn't even get half way through one of the albums when she started to get more emotional and her eyes began to well up with tears. Just the sight of the dragon and monkey triggered her emotions so she had to question why she even continued looking at the other objects.

The redhead decided she had enough and closed the photo album and put it on top of the others. She decided she didn't want to keep the pictures either so she took that box out of the closet as well and placed it next to the other box. She would just have to get rid of all the things tomorrow.

She chose to go back to bed when she realized cleaning and organizing her closet wasn't going to help her stop thinking about what was bothering her. She almost fell asleep when she heard her phone go off. _Great, _she thought, _just when I was finally falling asleep, someone decides to call. Who even calls at a time like this? It's two in the morning. _She was just going to ignore whoever called her, but she received yet another call a few moments later and knew it had to be from the same person.

She sighed as she turned around on her other side so she could get her phone from the side table. She immediately sat up when she saw a familiar name flash up on her phone. She wanted to ignore him. She was so close to ignoring him, but he called for a third time and she was considering answering the phone, thinking maybe this was her only chance to tell him something she had been wanting to tell him for a couple of months now. She just didn't know how to tell him before. She called him a couple of times blocking her number in case she would chicken out and hang up on him like she did every single time he picked up the phone. But now he was calling her himself so maybe she could tell him now before it was too late.

She finally answered the call right when it was about to go to voice-mail once again which would have caused him to call her for a fourth time in a row. For some reason, she said nothing at all, rather waiting for him to say something first.

"Lita, are you there?" The voice on the other end of the call asked her to which he didn't get a response. "Well, there's no dial tone and I didn't hear your voice-mail message so I know you picked up. Plus I can sorta hear you breath. Why aren't you saying anything?" She still said nothing and she didn't know why so he was about to continue but she finally broke her silence.

"It's two in the morning John," Lita finally said after a while. "Why are you calling me?"

John shrugged on the other end because he really didn't know the answer to that himself. "I don't know," he truthfully answered her. "I guess I couldn't sleep and I remember how I used to call you before when I couldn't fall asleep because you almost always had the same problem too so I decided to call you today."

"There's a big different between then and now," Lita replied. "You can't just call me whenever you want too. I'm sure your fiancé wouldn't appreciate you calling me."

"I miss you," John said ignoring her last statement. Lita said nothing for a while so he thought she hung up on him, but he found out she didn't when she finally spoke up again.

"Then why are you marrying Mickie? Trish told me it's happening in a couple of days."

"Because I love her."

"Then why do you miss me?" This time, John said nothing in response which she took as a cue to continue. "Don't marry her. Last time we saw one another, you told me you were going to leave her and I told you not to do that and you said if I ever change my mind that you would do so, so now I'm asking you please do not marry her and just leave her."

"I can't do that now," he shook his head. "I made a commitment to Mickie when I asked her to marry me and I'm not going to back off from that now."

"But you were engaged to her when you told me you would leave her for me. You were engaged to her back then so why are you changing your mind now?"

"Because," came John's simple reply.

"Do you love Mickie?"

"I already told you I do. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be marrying her."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," John reluctantly answered, not because it wasn't the truth and he had to think about it, but because he knew where she was going with this. "I will always love you."

"Okay. Do you love her more than you love me?" She asked confirming his previous suspicion. He didn't know how he could answer this question because he knew he would be hurting her with either answer he gave her. "I take your silence as a no," Lita said after he wouldn't say anything. "Why are you marrying her?" She asked once again to which he stayed quiet. "Does she know what happened between us a few months ago?" She asked in reference to when he visited her a few months ago after a house show in Atlanta. He was newly engaged at that time but he missed his ex-girlfriend and since he was in her hometown, John decided to visit Lita. She was surprised when he did show up, but she missed him as much as he missed her and let him in. They talked and caught up with one another which led them to do a little extra something else.

"Yea," John nodded. "I told her."

"What did she say?" Lita interrupted him before he could continue.

"She was upset but she forgave me," he answered and was about to say more, but was interrupted yet again.

The redheaded woman shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense at all. Mickie hates me so she would obviously be pissed that we slept together while you two were together."

John sighed. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" He asked even though he knew she wasn't going to leave it any time soon.

"Why won't you leave her if you love me more than her? You say you love us both, but I know you love me more than her because you aren't even declining it."

"She's pregnant, okay?" John finally said which surprised Lita. She fell into silence once again. "Please say something."

"That's okay. You don't have to marry her just because she's pregnant. There are plenty of people who have kids together and never get married."

"I'm not going to runaway from my responsibility. That's my child too, not just hers."

"So?" Lita shrugged. "Why does it matter? You don't have to marry her just because she's pregnant. There are plenty of people who have children together but aren't married."

"I know that, but I rather be there for the both of them."

"You can still be there for the both of them without getting married. I won't stop you."

"I can't do that. Mickie will keep my child away from me and I can't let that happen."

"Then you go to court and fight for your rights because Mickie can't legally keep your child away from you."

"You know courts judge with the moms more and you know Mickie is going to use my schedule against me."

"She won't do that."

"What's your problem?" John asked surprised. He had no idea she was still going to be insistent on him leaving Mickie even after she found out the other woman was pregnant.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you," John said irritated. He didn't know why she wasn't understanding he can't just leave his unborn child. "I have to think about my family. Plus, you're the one who broke up with me in the first place when you retired and you told me to move one because we would never happen again."

"I thought it was for best at the time because we wouldn't see much of one another. We tried it for two months after that and you know it didn't work out because we saw each other like twice in those two months."

"We would have been able to make it like I told you, but you didn't want to try."

"I know. But I want that now and I'm willing to take that risk now. I don't care about anything else. I love you."

"I can't do that," he interrupted her before she could get any further knowing what he was about to do was just going to get harder for him. "I love you. I really do. But I'm sorry-"

"Don't say that!" Her voice comes out cracked and he could tell she's on the verge of crying which was something he wanted to avoid because it was getting harder for him to do what he was about to do. "You can't just say that to me! You can't say you love me and then say sorry! Don't... Please don't do this to me."

"I guess this should be our goodbye. I have to move on with my family. I can't keep thinking about you all the time. This is goodbye forever."

"Please don't do this," Lita said through sobs. "I know I didn't let you when you wanted to, but I'm asking you now. Please leave her. Please don't get married to her."

"I'm sorry. Bye." He hung up before Lita could get another word in and he knew she was now full on crying. He felt terrible for what he just did. He hated to hear her cry especially because of him. He didn't want to do what he just did, but he felt that was his only option. He felt like cutting all ties with his ex-girlfriend was the only way he could fully be there for both Mickie and the baby. That was the only way he could stop thinking about her constantly. He loved Mickie, he really did, but Lita was right when she said he loved her more than his fiancé. There was always going to be a part of him that was going to love Lita. But he was thinking about his family when he made his decision, thinking that he could possibly love Mickie the way he loved Lita one day. He just had to stop thinking about her because cutting all ties wasn't going to do it alone.

Mickie was outside the door of the room John chose to make his phone call in. She went to see where he was because she woke up a while ago and didn't see him next to her. She went back to their room before he could see her and began to think about all that she just heard. She made out he was talking to Lita and heard most of the conversation. She heard when he said he loved Lita and always would. She already knew that and she knew he loved the other woman more than he loved her right now, but she had a feeling he would love her more when their baby was born. After all, kids were supposed to bring couples together.

But there was one little problem with that: Mickie wasn't pregnant. She had been pretending she was pregnant for the past two weeks and was hoping it would happen soon because she knew the baby would bring her and John together because that would be something he and Lita would never have in common.

John came to Mickie one day and confessed the night he spent with Lita. He confessed to her because he was originally going to end their relationship so he could go back to Lita. Mickie panicked when she correctly assumed what was about to happen because she didn't want that to happen and told him the only thing she thought would make him stay which was that she was pregnant. Just like she thought, John stayed with her and never uttered a word to her about Lita after that. He didn't even call the redhead until now and that too to officially burn that bridge. Mickie hoped John wouldn't find out the truth before their wedding in a couple of days and that she would get pregnant very soon. She didn't want to lose him.

Meanwhile, Lita was in her room trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to keep crying for someone who completely shut her out of his life now. She couldn't even tell John what she wanted which was the only reason she answered his call in the first place. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe she would just have to leave her past behind just like he was adamant on doing. Only that was going to be hard for her to do.

Lita wiped at her tears when she was finally able to stop crying. She looked down at her round belly with a sigh. She was pregnant and alone.

"Hey baby," Lita said as she talked to her unborn child. "It looks like it's just you and me now. It's just you and mommy." She paused for a moment when she thought about what she was just about to say. "Daddy has his own little family now. But it's okay because we'll be fine. We have each other, we don't need anyone else. I promise I won't ever let you feel like you're missing out on a father. I promise you I will always be there for you in any way you need. We'll be fine without him."

Lita looked over near her closet in the dark, being able to make out the two boxes she previously looked through that night. Just an hour ago she was adamant on getting rid of everything in those two boxes, but now she was having a change of heart. Truth was, she was never going to end up throwing those things away. She knew she wouldn't be able to. And now that John wasn't going to be a part of their child's life, she decided she would keep those pictures and memories to share with their child when he or she asked about his or her father because she knew it was going to happen.

Maybe she would tell John the truth one day, but today seemed like the wrong time. Or maybe she would just keep this information to herself. It wasn't like her and John were going to cross paths much, if even at all so there wasn't a way he would ever find out unless the very few people who knew slipped up and told him the truth. She felt bad for not telling him about her pregnancy even now when he called her, but he basically said he wanted nothing to do with her when he said bye forever. He was adamant on moving on with Mickie and their unborn child. Although she was being selfish and wanted him to leave Mickie, she wanted him to be happy. And if him being happy was with Mickie and their child, then she wouldn't tell him anything. Even though he would probably be pissed off if he ever found out the truth. Well, she would just have to deal with that if it ever came to that point.

Maybe it was better for the two to move on. Maybe this was for the best. She knew it was easier said than done, but she hoped she would be able to leave the past behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Trish was waiting at the airport in St. Louis along with Dawn. The duo was currently waiting for the third member of their little group. The fourth was going to join them later morning tomorrow since that was the earliest she could catch a flight. They were all getting together because the blonde woman was getting married in two weeks and she claimed she needed her maid of honor and bridesmaids together now so they could finalize their dresses. Her maid of honor came around every now and then to help her when she could which wasn't as much as the blonde would like because the other woman did have a huge priority of her own, but the bride-to-be needed her bridesmaids around for the dress fittings. She also wanted them all to take dance lessons as well for the big day along with Randy's bestman and groomsmen. So she invited the three women to stay at her and Randy's guest house for the two weeks until her wedding so they could get other last minute things done together as well which wasn't going to be that difficult because all the women weren't a part of the company anymore.

As for the guys, half were busy and have weren't, but thankfully for the bridezillas sanity, they were given off most of the house shows. Sure they weren't going to be much help to her like the girls, but she needed them for measuring and fitting for their tuxedos and the dance lessons. She wanted to have the perfect wedding and she was going to make sure of it.

"I'm so excited to see the little munchkin," Dawn said from beside Trish, taking the latter out of her wedding planning thoughts.

"So am I," Trish said in agreement. "I miss him."

"You just saw him two weeks ago when he was here. I haven't seen him in months."

Trish shrugged. "So? I told you to join us but you didn't want to."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I already told you it wasn't my fault Edge decided to drag me to that hell hole called Canada."

Trish turned her attention away from the crowd at the airport and looked over to her friend with a glare present on her face. "What did you just say?"

Dawn rolled her eyes once again as she looked over at Trish. "That Canada is a hell hole and it is. I hate it."

"Maybe you shouldn't have married a Canadian."

"Shut up. It's my opinion that I'm allowed to have. I'm sorry you're from there, but I hate it."

"When was Li's flight supposed to get here?" Trish asked deciding to change the subject so they could avoid an argument as she looking down at her phone so she could see the time. "It's one fifteen."

"One. She's probably getting her luggage and it can't be easy with the munchkin."

"Oh right."

It was quiet between the two as they continued to wait for Lita who showed up a couple of minutes later.

"How's my little boy doing?!" Dawn asked excitedly as she rushed over to the redhead and her son, completely ignoring her friend.

"He's mine!" Trish said as she did the same as Dawn.

"I saw him first!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too. It's like I don't exist anymore ever since I had him."

"Duh," Dawn said to Lita although she was paying attention to the little boy in his stroller. "Tell mommy we love you more now." The way Dawn was talking to him caused the little boy to giggle. "I can't believe you're turning three next month. You're so old."

"Whatever. Can one of you help me and get either the stroller or the baggage cart so we can get the hell out of here?" Lita asked highly irritated. "It's kind of hard pushing them both at the same time."

Trish and Dawn looked up at Lita to see she was just as annoyed as her voice indicated before they glanced at one another silently deciding who should ask her what was wrong. "Bad flight?" Trish asked as she took the cart from Lita with Dawn taking the stroller.

Lita snorted. "That would be an understatement," she replied as the three walked around the airport so they could leave. "It was two very long hours. And this one," she said referring to her son, "wasn't even the problem. It was this stupid chick who wouldn't stop complaining about her boyfriend and how she wants to break up with him but doesn't at the same time. She was talking to me like I was going to give her some advice. Some of us actually have real problems like coming face to face with someone who..." She trailed off and looked away when she realized what she was about to say. Her two friends looked at one another for a second, not knowing if they should say something, but they opted not to. At least for now.

"Okay we're gonna have to wait here for a bit," Trish said as she stopped at one side of the airport with the other two following suit.

"Why?" Lita began to question confused. "Why can't we leave? Are we waiting for something?"

Trish and Dawn glanced at one another before the brunette woman spoke up. "Someone. We're waiting for someone."

"Who?" Trish and Dawn glanced at one another again, not knowing what to say. "Um, is it a secret?" Lita asked as she saw the two weren't trying to answer her question.

"No," Dawn replied as she focused her attention back to Lita. "Just Edge, Randy, and John," she said with the last name being hard for Lita to hear.

"Who else?" Lita asked.

Dawn and Trish stayed quiet. They knew Lita was going to find out soon enough because she was going to see her ex-boyfriend in a matter of minutes, but the three friends hardly talked about him ever since the former couples last phone conversation. Lita had no clue if he actually got married to Mickie, if they were still married, and other things like that about his life. She never asked and the others knew better to fill her in with the details.

"Oh," Lita said as it dawned on her and looked down at the ground. "It's... He... Yea. Okay. That's... I knew that was going to happen but I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

The blonde and brunette both walked over to the redhead with the blonde speaking up as she put a hand on the redheads shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lita closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding and opening them back up so she could look at her two friends. "I knew this was bound to happen. I was able to avoid him at Raw," she said referring to the appearance she made at the 1000th show two weeks ago, "but I'm pretty sure it's going to be tough now. I just can't... I don't know if I can tell him."

"You don't have to," Dawn spoke up. "It's your choice whether or not to tell him anything, but honestly," she began to say hesitantly because she didn't think this was her business, "he does have a right to know about his son." That earned her a glare from Trish who quickly decided to add something of her own.

"It's your choice. You don't have to do something if you don't want too." Trish agreed with Dawn that John deserved to know the truth about his and Lita's little boy. But Lita looked very disturbed by the whole situation so she wasn't about to add to it by basically pressuring her into telling John anything.

Lita sighed. "I don't know what to do." She looked between both women who felt very bad for her. They were one of the few people who knew about her situation. The others being Victoria, Edge, Randy, and obviously her mom and sister. "What should I do?"

Dawn shook her head. "Sorry, but we can't tell you that sweetie. Like we said before, it's up to you." _Even though you probably should tell him, _Dawn thought to herself, not wanting to express it aloud once again.

"I know. Like, there's a part of me that wants to tell him because you're right, he does deserve to know. But the other part is telling me not to do it. We're fine without him and we will be for years to come, so..." Lita trailed off when she didn't know what else to say.

"I'm thirsty," Dawn randomly decided to announce. "Let's go find something to drink," she said as she grabbed Lita's arm. "Trish will watch the bags and the kid."

Lita had no chance to say anything as Dawn dragged her away. Trish shook her head at the brunette, but was hoping that simple little distraction would do the trick for now.

Meanwhile, John was on the other side of the airport looking out for Randy and Edge. He only had one bag because it wasn't like he was going to be staying in St. Louis for the whole two weeks. There were times when he was going to have to go back to work and to his wife at home.

His wife who left multiple messages for him on his phone. Mickie kept calling him over and over again when his phone was off while he was in air and left so many messages asking why he was ignoring her. John called Mickie back after he got off the plane and saw the fact that she called almost twenty times and told her he just landed. He told her she could have came with him because she was invited as well although she wasn't a part of the wedding party but she said she didn't want to and she would just join him for the wedding.

John had no idea why she kept calling him and checking up on him. Mickie was acting so overbearing and it was getting on his nerves. But there was a reason she kept checking up on him which he didn't think about. She was insecure. Mickie was insecure because she knew Lita was going to be in St. Louis as well. Mickie knew the two were going to end up spending a lot of time together because of the wedding and was worried both of their feelings would come out again which could possibly eventually lead to John leaving her. She knew John still loved his ex girlfriend even though he never uttered a word about her the last three or so years. She didn't want him to leave her, he couldn't do that and she was going to make sure of it which was the only reason why she almost joined John, but she really didn't have a relationship with the other women so she decided to stay back for now because it could be uncomfortable for her. But now, she was regretting her decision which was why she was going to keep calling him and keeping tabs on him.

"Hey guys," John greeted Randy and Edge when he walked up to them after he spotted them. They greeted one another and the trio started to head to where the women were waiting for them.

"Who's that kid with Trish?" John asked the other two when the two in question were in vision range. The blonde woman was entertaining the little boy who was now running around in place while his mom and Dawn were still missing.

Randy and Edge simply looked at one another not answering John's question. Fortunately for them, John didn't seem to notice anything.

"Trish is there something you want to tell Randy?" John asked making his presence known to the former diva who suddenly looked nervous. "Since when did you have a kid?"

"He's my godson," came Trish's simple reply. She didn't lie, but she didn't tell him the whole truth either.

"Oh. His red hair reminds me a lot of..." John trailed off and Trish was starting to feel even more anxious than before. The little boy did look alike John, so she was hoping he wouldn't some how figure it out on his own.

"How is she?" John asked Trish after an awkward moment of silence between the little group.

"Who?" John was about to answer her, but that's when Trish realized she was clearly talking about Lita. "Oh duh," she muttered to herself before answering his question. "Yea. Um, she's good. She's great. She's awesome."

"Is she gonna be here?"

Trish nodded. "She is my maid of honor so yea."

"But she wasn't at your engagement party so-"

"She had something important come up," Trish interrupted.

"Oh."

"Yup."

And then the four were filled with another uncomfortable silence. John was about to ask why they were just waiting around, but he got his answer when Dawn and Lita joined them soon after.

"I can't believe you did that," Lita said through laughter after Dawn got done telling her a story while they were walking to where the others were waiting. The two women were still oblivious to John's presence who was looking towards the two but more so focusing on the redhead.

"Mommy!" Lita's son exclaimed as he ran up to his mother who held him up in her arms. Lita smiled at him and was about to say something, but she looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen or talked to in over three years looking back up at her. She stopped in place and the smile disappeared from her face as the two silently continued to gaze at each other.

_She has a son? _John thought to himself. _So that's her son? When did this happen? _He wanted to ask those questions aloud but he wasn't able to. He was so surprised to see her even though he knew this was going to happen. He was even more shocked about the fact that she had a son.

"So let's get going now that everyone's here for now," Randy said breaking the silence which caused the former couple to look away from each other. "We," he said gesturing towards himself, Edge and John, "will go in one car with the luggage and you three and Anthony can go in the other." He looked over at Lita before continuing. "Don't worry Li, there's a car seat in there for him."

"Anthony?" John questioned turning his attention back to the redhead who was interested in the tiles on the floor. "What, you named your son after me?" He half jokingly asked.

Lita's head snapped up after his last remark. "No," she said more quickly than she would have liked. "His name isn't John."

"Anthony is my middle name."

"Well you have like a billion middle names-"

"Only two."

"-so it doesn't mean I named my son after you." Lita was just going to leave it at that but she was annoyed John would say something like that even though she did ultimately name Anthony after John. "I named him after Tony the Tiger."

"Oh boy," Trish mumbled under her breath.

"I don't like the name Tony and Anthony is the longer version. Frosted Flakes is like the best cereal."

"No it's not," Dawn whispered to Trish. "She doesn't even like it at all."

"What is she doing?" Trish whispered back to Dawn.

"They're more than good, they're grrrrreat!"

"No," Dawn shook her head. "I cannot believe she did that."

"She even did the thumbs up," Trish said as she tried to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out which was the same thing Dawn was doing.

_Idiot idiot idiot. What the hell was that? Why would you say something like that? _"So we can go?" Lita turned around to ask her two friends who were having a difficult time containing their laughter. She knew they were going to lose it once they were away from the guys.

"Yea," Trish nodded. "Let's go."

"Don't worry about your bags," Edge said taking them from Lita. "We got it."

"Right, thanks." With that said, the women left along with Anthony so they could go back to Trish and Randy's house.

John was still trying to register what just happened. That was definitely not how he thought their first encounter is years would go down. It was much more awkward and weird than he thought. Lita was dreading the next two weeks even more than before. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

"I cannot believe you said that!" Dawn exclaimed through was having a pretty hard time talking since she was too busy still being entertained by what happened almost half an hour ago at the airport.

"Tony the Tiger?! Seriously Li?! That was so funny!" Trish was having the same exact problem as Dawn which was potentially dangerous since she was behind the wheel.

"Will you two stop talking?" Lita asked glaring at the two in the front of the car. "We have been in this car for a really long time and you two just won't drop it. It's enough. I'm glad my life is a form of entertainment for the two of you. You're really annoying."

"Okay okay okay," Trish said as she was able to calm down her laughter although Dawn was having a little trouble doing the same. She glanced through the rear-view mirror for a second before returning her attention back to the road and speaking. "We're not laughing at your situation. We're just laughing at what you said to John."

"Yea Li," Dawn nodded in agreement when she was able to stop laughing as well. "That was hilarious. The expression on John's face made it even more funny. He was so confused like he didn't know what you said or what he even said in the first place."

"Poor Johnny looked so confused," Trish said, letting out a small laugh when she remembered the little conversation once again which earned her a slap to the back of the head from her friend in the backseat. "I'm driving so don't do that again. And I'm sorry for laughing again, but you would do the same if was someone else in your place."

"But it's not! Look, I couldn't think of anything else and he was pissing me off when he assumed I named him," she said gesturing to Anthony in the car seat who was oblivious to the conversation his mother and her friends were having about his father, "after him so it just slipped. Now leave me alone about it."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "But that's exactly what you did. You named Anthony-"

"No names," Lita interrupted before Dawn could get any further. "I don't want him," she gestured to the little boy once again, "to know what we're talking about."

"He's not going to because he's still such a little kid."

"You never know. I don't want to risk it, so no names. And okay, so what if I did name him after him? He didn't know that, he just assumed and that pissed me off."

"He was joking."

Lita shrugged. "I don't care. Doesn't make a difference to me."

"I think he was a little serious at the same time like he had a suspicion of An- him, sorry. Him being his," Trish spoke up before Dawn had the chance to say the same which she was about to. "I have a feeling he's going to find out on his own somehow and you should just tell him before he does because he's going to be pissed off. He'll be angry no matter what, but he'll be way more angrier if he finds out on his own and you didn't tell him. He looks so much like John. I think the red hair is throwing him off. That takes a lot away from his facial characteristics, but once you get used to it, you see a lot of John in him. He has his blue eyes, his dimples, his-"

"I get it," Lita interrupted her friend. She let out a sigh before replying to what Trish just said. "I know, but that doesn't change anything for me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I think we should stop talking about this and hope these next two weeks go by really fast. Let's just focus on your wedding which is another reason why I don't want to tell him right now if I ever do."

Lita was thankful her friends decided to leave it alone at least for now as the three fell into silence until Trish decided to change the subject a bit. "Speaking of the wedding, you girls get today off but once we pick up Vicky from the airport tomorrow, it's full on wedding mode." Her two friends rolled their eyes with the redhead letting out a groan which the blonde decided to ignore. "Tomorrow we go to the boutique and then we do dance lessons!"

"And Randy easily agreed to the dancing?" Lita asked.

"Duh," Trish replied. "It's my wedding and I don't care what Randy wants. It's all about the bride who is me. So it's all about me. Me me me me me. Only what I want matters."

Lita rolled her eyes once again. "You're worse than how Dawn was."

"Told you!" Dawn exclaimed as she slapped Trish on her arm. "I have been trying to tell her that," she said glancing at Lita, "but she doesn't believe me. I wasn't half this bad."

"Okay. I'm going to need you two to control your hands unless you want to walk the rest of the way to the house." Trish took a moment to look at Dawn when they were at a red light. "You were horrible around your wedding. Let's not go down that road again."

"She's right," Lita spoke up, "You were only a little less intolerable. Not too much. I just find myself wanting to hit Trish more than I wanted to hit you."

Trish looked through the rear-view mirror and saw Anthony had appeared to have fallen asleep during the drive, so she took the chance to send Lita a not so friendly gesture.

"Real mature Trishy."

"Bite me."

"No thanks," Lita shook her head. "I think I'll pass."

Trish rolled her eyes as she continued to drive and went back on topic. "I'll let you all pick your own dance partners who you will consequently be paired off with at the wedding because I'm nice even though I am going to have to approve before it's finalized. Except for you Li because maid of honor and best-man are automatically paired."

Lita shrugged. "Whatever. I'm fine with that. Randy's brother isn't that bad to get along with."

Dawn and Trish both glanced at one another when they became aware that Lita didn't know about the change the blonde woman made regarding the best-man. "I actually demoted Alex so now he's one of the groomsmen and not the best-man. He was really pissing me off with how he kept making jokes about my wedding. My wedding is not something to joke about. It's big. It's huge. So um, I switched him with someone else."

"Hunter?" Lita asked because that was the first person that came to mind. Well, it wasn't the first name, but she was hoping the actual first name that popped into her head wasn't who Trish was talking about.

Trish shook her head. "Oh no no no no no. I kicked him out of the wedding because he won't be present for anything other than the wedding, so he's just going to be a guest now."

"Yup. Worse than Dawn." Lita didn't wait for Trish to respond as she continued. "It's him isn't it?"

"I'm confused. Are we still not using names?"

"Trish-"

"Yes," Trish interrupted before Lita could continue. "It's John. You and John are paired off."

"No," Lita groaned. "Why? No no no. Why? Why does it have to be him of all people? I don't want to be partners with him. Who cares if Alex makes stupid jokes? He's a stupid twenty year old. There's nothing surprising about that."

"I want my wedding to be perfect and I don't trust him as much as I trust John when it comes to the best-man duties."

"Dawn can take my place. I relinquish my maid of honor duties to her."

"Sorry Li," Dawn finally spoke up for the first time since Trish revealed to Lita who she would be paired up with. "But we three had a deal. You do Trish's, Trish did mine, and I'm going to do yours. You can't do your own and none of us is going to be maid of honor twice."

"I'm never getting married so we don't have to worry about that."

"What about Jess?" Dawn asked referring to her friend who she introduced Lita to over a year ago when he moved to the same town as the redhead.

"What about him? We're not dating."

"You're still doing the 'more than friends but not quite yet dating' thing?"

"Dawn, just shut up."

"Li, I'm sorry," Trish began to say as she pulled up in the driveway when they finally arrived to their destination. "I understand why you don't want to do this and honestly, I didn't want to have John as the best-man either because I knew it would be uncomfortable for you to be paired with him. I tried to convince Dave to be best-man but he said he didn't want to. And I know I said I don't care what Randy wants, but he wanted John and that was the only thing I would budge on because his best-man should be someone who he wants even though his brother was a big no no. There's no other way that works. Please just do this for me."

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed after a while. "It's your wedding so I'm not going to be a whiny little bitch about this. And... Whatever. It's your wedding." She paused for a moment before she continued when she thought of something else. "John's staying at the guest house too, isn't he? There's no way to avoid him at all?"

"A hotel is always an option for him."

"No," Lita shook her head. "I know I just can't... I'll get over it. I just... I need to get over it. I'll get over it."

"So let's go inside then," Trish suggested before she got out of the car with the others following suit.

A few minutes later and the men pulled up as well. The atmosphere for their drive was much different than the one for the women. The three men had been pretty silent for the duration of the drive. John was too busy thinking about Lita and how she had a son now. He wondered if Lita was in a relationship or not. It looked to him that she moved on. She did have a kid after all. Maybe her having a kid and being in a relationship had no correlation, but he thought it did.

Edge and Randy were relieved that John didn't ask them anything about Lita or Anthony and hoped it would stay that way. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't meant to be because John had multiple questions he wanted to ask Lita, but he wasn't sure if he should so he decided he would just ask Randy and Edge instead and see if they would tell him anything.

"So when did this happen?" John started to ask before any of them could get out of the parked car and into the house. "When did Lita have a kid?"

Edge and Randy glanced at one another with the younger of the two speaking up. "A couple of years ago."

John rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I can see that. But when did it happen? How old is he? Is she seeing someone? Who's the-"

"No," Edge said shaking his head, interrupting John before he could get add more questions to the list. "No no no no no. You want to know something about Lita, then you ask her. It's not mine or Randy's business to tell you anything.

"Why didn't either of you tell me she has a son?"

Edge rolled his eyes and spoke once again before getting out the car and taking some bags inside the house. "Were you not listening when I said it's none of our business to tell you anything? Don't ask again because we won't tell you."

"Wait," John stopped Randy before he could do the same when he saw Edge disappear inside. "You won't tell me either?"

Randy shook his head. "He's right. Just ask Li whatever you wanna know. What's the worse that's gonna happen? She'll tell you to mind your own business. So what? But why do you care?"

John shrugged. "Just curious."

"Fine. Ask her yourself if you're so curious. You have two weeks to ask her what you want, just don't ask her something stupid that you know is going to upset her." The two then went inside to join everyone else. Randy led John to the room in the guest house that he would be claiming for the next two weeks so he could put his stuff away.

John didn't think there was a point in unpacking his bags since he was going to be there for a couple of days before he had to go back to work so he just placed the bag in the room before leaving again. He was outside and was almost in the main house before he bumped into someone, Lita, who wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Sorry," Lita said. "I wasn't looking where I was..." she trailed off after she looked up and saw it was John she bumped into. "Oh. I mean, I wasn't looking where I was going and um, yea... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." It then became uncomfortably silent between the two who decided to look away from one another. Looking everywhere outside except for one another.

"So you're going back inside?" John asked, trying to break the awkward moment, gesturing to guest house behind them.

"Yea," Lita nodded as she finally looked back up at him. "I um, I needed a trash bag," she said showing him the object in one of her hands. "For the trashcan. In the room. For trash. In case I need to throw something away. Like trash." _Stupid stupid stupid, _Lita thought to herself. _Why do you keep doing this? Just talk to him like you would to any normal person. But he's not normal, he's... shut up. Okay._

"Where's Tony the Tiger?"

"Don't call him that. He's sleeping," Lita replied. "He's inside the room. Dawn's helping me unpack. I have so much stuff. Most of it is his. Clothes, toys, blankets..." she trailed off when she realized she was rambling once again. "He just has a lot of things."

"How old is he?"

"What?" Lita asked, trying not to sound surprised like she really was that John would ask her that question. It wasn't that she was surprised by that question, she just didn't know what she could tell him and was looking for time to come up with something. She felt like if she told him that Anthony was turning three in a month, then he could put two and two together and figure it out that Anthony was his since he wasn't stupid. She still wasn't decided if she was going to tell John the truth about him being Anthony's father, but she didn't think right now was the time. Even though Trish was encouraging her to tell John the truth, she didn't think her friend would appreciate potential drama around the time of her wedding.

"How old is he?" John asked once again.

"Two," Lita replied. "He's two."

"Oh. When's he turning three?"

"In a few months," Lita lied. "January 13th." _Just a little fib, _Lita thought to herself. She just changed the month from September to January so it wasn't a total lie. _Or maybe it is a total lie, no one cares. _"So how have you been?" Lita asked, changing the subject so John wouldn't ask her more about their son.

"Good. Can't complain. And yourself?"

"Great." Lita didn't know why she asked the next question because she didn't care at all, but it just came out before she could even think about it. "How's Mickie?"

"Um, she's good." John was a little thrown off by the question which was why he too, like Lita, spoke before thinking. "We just celebrated our third wedding anniversary in June." _She doesn't care._

"Oh," was all Lita could say for the moment. "I thought she would be here with you."

"She's at her mom's house," John answered. "She's gonna be here for the wedding though."

"Okay," Lita nodded. She was going to tell him she had to get back to Dawn and Anthony not, but she spoke once again without thinking. "So did you and Mickie have a girl or a boy?"

"What?"

"She was pregnant. You told me she was pregnant last time we actually talked to each other that time when..." she trailed off and looked away when she realized what she was about to say. She definitely didn't want to bring up that phone call.

"Right. Um, we lost the baby early on. She had a miscarriage."

"Oh," Lita said after she looked back up at him sympathetically. She was surprised by his revelation. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, she's pregnant again. Six months."

To say Lita was shocked would be an understatement. It was like dejavu. The last time she was going to tell John about Anthony was when he told her Mickie was pregnant and now it was happening all over again. Maybe it was some sort of sign like she would never find a good time to tell John the truth. She just kept getting more and more convinced it would be better to keep the truth away from him. Just like she told Dawn and Trish earlier, both her and Anthony were fine without John so there was no reason to make things complicated.

"Okay. That's... congratulations. And good luck because the last month is the worst. It goes by so slow and it's very irritating. She'll probably drive you crazy. Dawn said she wanted to kill me, but that was nothing new. Trish didn't want to be around me, she didn't even want to talk to me. Mellie," she said referring to her younger sister, "had no problem telling me over and over again that I was being a bitch, but she stuck out with me so she gets points for that. She was like the step in father because..." Lita trailed off when John's facial expression changed when she said "step in father" and realized she was rambling again and almost said too much. "But anyways, it's all worth it."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Congratulations to you too, I think I forgot to say that."

_Yea well, he is yours so maybe I should say the same. Shut up. Okay. _"Yea, thanks. Um, I have to get back inside to Dawn and Anthony so I'll see you later," Lita said before they could fall into another uncomfortable silence. John simply nodded and headed back inside the house while Lita headed the opposite way, back inside the guest house. The two thought this conversation was way more awkward than the first one which was pretty hard to believe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Mickie had been tossing and turning in bed all night. She was really tired but hardly getting any sleep. She had been feeling so anxious ever since John left the day before. She couldn't stop thinking how John and Lita were in the same place together and basically alone. Well, they weren't alone because there were others around, but Mickie saw it as them being along because she wasn't there with them. She even felt like she heard Lita's voice the night before when she was talking on the phone to John like the redhead was right next to him. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

The dream she had not long ago didn't help the matter whatsoever. In the dream, John came back after spending a few days with Lita and told Mickie he didn't love her, never had, and and never would. He also told her he wanted a divorce because he was getting back with his ex-girlfriend who he was still very much in love with and vice versa. Mickie kept getting more and more paranoid because she could see that happening and that's what she was most afraid of. If John left Mickie, then he would be leaving her alone with their baby and she didn't want that.

The former diva tried so hard to prevent her and John's marriage from falling a part like it seemed like it had been in the process of doing the past couple of months. They were always fighting about one thing or another. They found every stupid little thing to fight about. It was rare they ended a conversation without any yelling. Her being pregnant didn't help as much as she thought it would although she felt it was the only reason John didn't leave her and file for a divorce. She was surprised that didn't happen some time after she had the 'miscarriage'.

Fortunately for her, John was nowhere near close knowing about her false pregnancy and miscarriage. She panicked a month after they got married and she still wasn't pregnant so she decided to do the next thing she could think of: stage a miscarriage. It wasn't too hard for her to fake a miscarriage since John wasn't home a lot and it wasn't like he would know what actually happened.

Mickie remembered John calling the night she decided she wasn't going to keep hoping she would get pregnant and she would just go on with the whole miscarriage plan before she got caught. She started crying when she answered her husbands phone call and he asked what was wrong. The brunette woman told him that she had a doctors appointment earlier that day because she wasn't feeling good and her doctor told her she lost the baby. Thankfully for her, he believed her.

The incident actually brought them closer to one another for a while and then everything began to deteriorate a few months ago, right around the time they found out she was pregnant. But she had a feeling they would get closer once again after their baby was born. That was unless Lita got to him first which was something Mickie was going to make sure didn't happen. She wasn't going to let the other woman win this one. John was hers and hers only and she was going to make sure Lita knew that if she didn't already when she saw her.

Mickie let out a sigh and looked over to the clock in the room noticing only a couple of minutes had passed since she woke up last. She decided she would call John and check up on him even though he was probably sleeping, but that didn't matter to her. John didn't answer the phone the first time Mickie called, so she tried until her finally picked up.

"What?" John asked annoyed and tired when he finally answered one of the many calls his wife made.

"That's a rude way to answer the phone," Mickie replied.

"Yea and calling someone at," John looked over at the clock in the room before continuing, "four- really four? Isn't that rude? Wait. Mickie? Is that you? Something wrong?"

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Were you expecting someone else? Why did you take forever to pick up? I have been calling you forever."

"I repeat, it's four in the morning."

"Are you sleeping with Lita?"

"What?" John asked very confused as well as annoyed.

"You took forever to pick up. You sure you're not busy with her?"

John rolled his eyes before he spoke, trying hard not to sound as annoyed as he was by her question. "No. I was busy sleeping."

"With Lita. She's right next to you isn't she? I'm gonna hang up and you two are gonna start laughing at me."

John shook his head in disbelief. He should have known his ex-girlfriend was the reason Mickie kept calling a lot. "You're crazy. I'm in one bed sleeping by myself. She's in another bed, in another room sleeping with her son."

"She probably went there after you two hooked up. Us being engaged didn't stop you so I'm sure us being married won't stop you either." John was getting even more irritated than he already was. He was about to say something, but Mickie beat him to it. "Wait. She has a kid?" Mickie asked when she realized what John just said to her.

John nodded and then spoke when he realized Mickie couldn't see him. "Yea. He's a cute little kid."

"So she's in a relationship then?"

John shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well she has a kid-"

"That doesn't mean anything," John interrupted her while wondering how he got caught up in a conversation with his wife about his ex-girlfriend in the middle of the night.

"You're right. He's probably a result of a one night stand. I always knew she was a whore."

"She's not a whore." John had to bite his tongue from saying anything else which kept getting harder and harder.

"Sure she is. She slept with you when she knew we were engaged."

"I guess that makes me a whore too."

"Why are you sticking up for her? She's right next to you listening to our conversation isn't she? I heard her near you when we talked earlier last night. You sure that kid isn't yours?"

"What the hell is your problem?" John asked as calmly as he could which wasn't as much as he would like it to have been. "She's in another bed in another room like I previously told you. And I don't know, maybe she was around me. It's bound to happen because we are in the same place."

"Yea sure whatever. You didn't answer my last question. You sure that kid isn't yours?" She asked once again.

John groaned in frustration. "You're really crazy. Can you not bring that up again? I thought we were leaving that in the past. I apologized multiple times. I'm not about to start apologizing again for something that happened three or four years ago. And he's two, so no, he's not mine." John paused for a moment before he continued and changed the subject. "Why did you call? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I had a bad dream and I just wanted to see if you were okay," Mickie asked much calm than before although she was still pretty disturbed.

"What was it?" John asked calm even though he was still pretty angry by all Mickie said in the short conversation so far. He thought they were past the whole thing with Lita years ago, but apparently not.

"I'll tell you if it comes true."

John said nothing for a moment before deciding to speak up again. "Are you okay?"

_No._ "Yup."

"You need something?"

_You to come back. _"Nope. I just miss you."

John had to bite his tongue from saying it hadn't even been a full day since he was gone. "Yea, me too."

"I love you."

"So do I."

Mickie wasn't convinced by what John said. She said she missed him and all he said was 'yea, me too' which was always his response to that. Same thing when she told him she loves him. She couldn't even remember the last time John told her he loved her and meant it. At least when she told him she missed him and loved him it was the truth.

"You should go to sleep," John said after a moment of silence, "and I'll call you in the morning when I'm actually awake."

"Okay. Good night." With that said, the two hung up the phone with John falling back to sleep right away.

Mickie wasn't feeling any better than she was before she called John. She was even more worried and paranoid if that was possible. She had a terrible feeling about all of this. Every scenario running through her mind ended with Lita and John together and her alone.

The brunette knew she had to be even more careful with all the secrets she was keeping from her husband including the one pertaining her fake pregnancy and ensuing miscarriage. But she was more worried about something else she was keeping from him coming out in the open because there was no way John would ever forgive her for that even though he kind of did the same thing and she sort of forgave him. She had to make sure that secret would stay hidden forever otherwise he would definitely leave her whether or not Lita was in the picture. She couldn't and didn't want to lose John.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**Yea, Mickie's a little obsessed and clingy.**


	5. Chapter 4

"Wake up!" John heard a voice he couldn't quite make out early in the morning with the owner of the voice banging on the door. He was pretty sure the voice belonged to Trish. "It's time to get up! I'm giving you five seconds to get decent if you're not already before I open the door!" Yup, it belonged to the crazy woman. "One!"

"Is she serious?" John muttered to himself as he heard Trish continuing to count. He looked over at the clock and saw it was a little past eight. He would have gotten up by now if it weren't for the fact he was off. He would rather sleep in a little longer, but apparently that's not what Trish wanted.

"Get up!" Trish shouted as she opened the room door to see John was still lying in bed. "You are so lazy," she began to say as she walked more into the room and pulled the curtains apart, letting the sun shine in, which made him look away and close his eyes before he could open them again so he could slowly adjust to the sudden light. "It's time to get up now and start the day!" Her voice was cheery this time, rather than bossy. "We have so many things to do!"

"Trish," John said as he was finally able to open his eyes and look at the blonde who was smiling right at him. "It's eight eleven in the morning. It is one of the few days I'm off, I would like to sleep in a little bit."

"Sorry," Trish shook her head. "You don't get to do that here. Get up. One second." Trish made her way to the door and yelled out of it, "Dawn! You better be done with that shower and that husband up of yours better be awake!" She looked back over to John who was now sitting in the bed. "When I said 'get up' I meant get your ass out of the bed. You are my property for the next two weeks so you do whatever I say. If I say 'jump,' you say 'how high?' Got it?"

The brunette looked at the blonde woman like she was insane and was about to say something, but was interrupted by an angry redhead.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your trap and keep it down Blondie?" Lita, who was now in the room as well, glared at her friend. "It's bad enough you woke me up at six thirty-"

"She woke you up at six thirty?" John interrupted.

Lita looked over to him and nodded. "Yea. She's crazy. She has woken me up at that time every time I come here to help her out." She then looked back at Trish and continued after the interruption. "I don't need you to wake up Anthony early."

"Doesn't he wake up around this time anyway?" Trish asked.

Lita nodded. "Yes, but he kept waking up in the middle of the night so it's normal for him to want to sleep a little longer right now. Don't speed up that process for him. He'll be very cranky and I'll be forced to hit you."

"He needs more structure in his life."

"Excuse me?"

"Great," John muttered to himself. "Just what I need, the two of them going at it this early."

"He needs a proper schedule. He shouldn't just sleep and wake up whenever he wants."

Lita said nothing for a moment and John thought it was so she could get herself together so she wouldn't end up shouting. "When you have a kid, I would love to see him or her go to sleep, wake up, and do everything else at the same exact time every day."

"Okay, but I get Anthony when you die. You're going to be gone and he'll be all mine because you won't be here-"

"Um, Trish you might wanna stop," John interrupted her when he saw a little figure standing right behind the two women.

"Why?" Trish asked confused as she, along with Lita, followed John's gaze behind them and saw a scared Anthony, nearly in tears.

"Mommy leaving me?" A scared Anthony asked.

Trish was about to say something, but Lita beat her to it as she looked over at Trish and sent her a look that would kill her if looks could do that. "I think you already did enough." She turned her attention to her son, who was on the verge of tears, as she knelt down in front of him before speaking to him. "No sweetie. Aunt Trishy was just making a joke."

"Promise?"

Lita nodded. "Promise." She hugged him and covered his ears before she spoke to Trish. "Be very aware of your surroundings today because I might end up killing you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was there and I was just joking."

Lita let out a sigh before ending the hug and getting up. "I know." With that said, the mother-son duo left.

"Great job Trish," John said which made her look back at him. "Scaring a little kid like that once he woke up."

"Just shut up and get ready. We have a long day ahead of us. We need one of you to come with us and well Randy can't come because he can't see me in my dress before the wedding and well, Li doesn't trust him with Anthony which means Edge has to stay and you are the one who has to go with us."

"Why? I don't want to."

Trish shrugged. "I don't care. We need someone to tell us how great we look."

"You can tell each other that."

Trish shook her head. "No we can't. Plus, you tell the truth and you won't sugar coat it so it's good we got stuck with you."

"You're bossy."

"I'm allowed to be. Now hurry up, please. See this time I said please. We have to pick up Chelsea," Trish said referring to Randy's sister, "before we pick up Vicky from the airport. So hurry and get ready." Trish left the room before John could say anything.

"Looks like I'm stuck going to the boutique with them. Perfect."

* * *

The group of six hadn't even been at the boutique for a full hour and John was bored. Actually, he was bored once they stepped in the boutique which was no surprise at all to him. He didn't want to be here and found out there was no reason for him to be there. It could have been perfectly fine for Randy to come instead of him because it wasn't like they were here for Trish's dress, just the bridesmaids dresses. Truth be told, he would have liked to get a billion of his wife's nagging and annoying calls like the night before rather than being here. That's how bad being at the boutique was for him.

Currently, John was waiting around with Trish in one part of the boutique for Lita, Chelsea, Victoria, and Dawn to come out in their dresses to see how it fit and looked. Trish had a feeling Lita and Chelsea's dresses were going to be a great fit because the last time they came around for the dresses, both of theirs only needed a little bit more work. Dawn and Victoria on the other hand were only around the day they finalized how the dresses should look. They were all going to have the same full length, one shoulder, midnight blue colored dress.

"How long does it take to put on a dress?" John asked as he looked at his phone to see the time and noticed the four women had been gone for the past fifteen minutes.

Trish glared at John before replying to him. "Shut up." He simply rolled his eyes, deciding it would be best if he did what the blonde said because it was easier that way.

It didn't take much long after that for the four women to appear in the area where the two were waiting for them.

"You two need more work," Trish said glancing at Victoria and Dawn before looking at the tailor. "Their supposed to be full length, but Dawns is too long. She'll fall, but we can talk about that after I look at Lita and Chelsea who look pretty great at first glance." She then turned her attention to the two women in question. "Turn around." Both women glanced at one another, rolling their eyes before doing as they were told. "Turn around again." They once again did as they were told and Trish kept repeating her words trying to figure out if it was as perfect as she thought while the two women were hoping and praying she wouldn't find the smallest problem with their dresses so they could get this over with.

"Pick up that jaw from the ground," John heard Dawn say out of nowhere. He looked over to his side and saw she was now standing next to him with a smirk on her face. She walked over to him after she noticed he was staring at the redhead. "Staring isn't polite."

"I wasn't staring," John replied.

Dawn snorted. "Sure you weren't. It's okay, I think she looks pretty amazing too."

John shrugged."I guess she does. I didn't really notice."

"Sure you didn't." Dawn was about to say more, but fortunately for John, or maybe not so much, Trish decided to interrupt her and talk to him.

"You're here for a reason so tell me how Li and Chelsea look. I can't find a problem with either of them."

"They both look good," John replied as he focused his attention on Trish while trying not to stare at Lita again especially since Dawn was still looking at him.

"Just good? That's all you have to say? I brought you here for a reason."

"Yea, I don't know why you look great," he glanced at Lita when he said that. She wasn't paying attention to him, but Dawn definitely was. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess you're right, you weren't needed. But it's nice to have your opinion. Oh well." Trish then turned her attention to Lita and Chelsea. "You two can change. We're officially done with your dresses. As for you two," she said turning to Victoria and Dawn, "we have problems." The three then started to talk to the designer about the alterations that were needed for the dress and John was back to being bored once again until Lita and Chelsea came back out and joined him.

"How much longer is this going to take?" John asked to no one in particular when the two sat besides him.

"Don't know," Lita shrugged."But the appointment for the tuxedos is in an hour and it's right next door.I'm sure we'll be done here by then. They're just talking about alterations."

"Which I'm sure Trish will take a long time with," Chelsea added.

"I need coffee."

"You had four cups this morning," John replied.

"And then another one at the airport," Chelsea added.

"I don't see your point."

"Not much has changed, huh?" John asked before Chelsea could reply to Lita.

"Nope."

"How did you do nine months without coffee?" John began to ask. "Didn't you have to stop when you were pregnant?"

Lita nodded. "Yup, but my doctor said I could have a cup a day. It was hard, but I did it."

"Wow. That's unbelievable. I'm so proud of you." Lita lightly punched him on his arm. "Still violent too?"

"Shut up. Trish," she called out to her friend who came in sight, "I need coffee if you want me to stay awake. I hardly got any sleep."

"The five you had this morning didn't help?"

Lita rolled her eyes as she got up from where she was seated and decided to ignore Trish's question. "There's a coffee shop around the corner so I'm gonna go and get some."

Trish shook her head. "No you're not. I need you to stay here with me. Sit and Chelsea will get it for you."

"I can get it myself."

"No," Trish demanded. "Chelsea will get it for you. Right Chelsea?" She said as she looked over at the brunette who rolled her eyes at her soon to be sister in law.

"Whatever," Chelsea said as she got up from where she was sitting.

"You don't have to. I'll just be ten minutes. I can do it myself."

"It's cool. It would be nice to get away from the psycho. The usual?" Lita nodded. "You want anything?" She asked John.

"I'll come with you." John got up from his seat with the intention to do as he said, but was stopped by Lita.

"No. Stay with me otherwise I'll be more bored than I already am."

John let out a small laugh. "Okay."

"You girls want anything?" Chelsea asked the three others.

"Same as Li," Dawn answered with the other two opting not to get anything.

"Alright. I'll be ten minutes. Trish, I'm taking your credit card."

"I don't care," Trish said before she, along with Dawn and Victoria, disappeared in the back somewhere and Chelsea left leaving the former couple alone.

"So what are you doing for Trish's bachelorette party?" John asked after a moment of silence between the two when that was the first thing that popped into his mind.

"We're doing a spa thing," Lita replied. "The Wednesday before the wedding. But no worries, we'll find time to get drunk because Trish wants to. Hopefully she'll be able to relax and won't be too stressed about last minute details. I wanted it like some weeks before the wedding, but she wanted it two days before so it's going to be that Wednesday."

"Hiring a stripper?" John jokingly asked with a smirk present on her face.

"I can't say." Lita winked. "It's a secret. So what do you have planned?"

"Paintball. Gonna make a whole day out of it. Trish wanted me to write a list of options and that was the only one that passed her test. Wanted to do a weekend camping trip but she nixed that. Had a couple of other ideas she said no to those as well. She's taking the fun out of it."

"Just lie and do whatever you want," Lita suggested. "You wanna do the typical, disgusting guy thing? Lie to her."

"Bachelor parties are just an excuse to get drunk which we'll find the time to do as well."

They both laughed with the redhead speaking up after sobering up. "Of course." Lita was about to say more but was interrupted by the sound of her ringing. She looked at her phone and saw it was Randy. "It's Randy. I swear Anthony better be okay otherwise I will kill him," she said before answering the phone. "What did you do?" She answered the phone.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Randy asked offended.

"Because you're you. Cut the bullshit and tell me why you called.

"I lost the kid."

"You did what?!" That earned her the attention of everyone nearby. She noticed that and decided to go outside to continue the conversation because she knew she probably would get kicked out. John was concerned by her part of the conversation so he decided to follow her out. "I will kill you! What the hell did you do?! Where the hell is Edge?! I told him to not to leave you alone with him!"

"I'm kidding," Randy said through laughter. "You automatically assumed I did something that's why I said that."

"Go to hell. What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you if we should bring him or if I should leave him with my mom who has no problem watching him."

"We're probably going to take a long time and he'll be bored and restless so tell your mom I said thanks and to call me if she needs too. Are you with her? I'll tell her myself."

"Almost. But I can tell her myself."

"Yea. I'll just talk to her later when I apologize for killing you."

Randy rolled his eyes. "We'll be there in half an hour." With that said, he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" John asked after Lita got off the phone.

"He's a jackass. He told me he lost Anthony because I automatically assumed he did something dumb. He just wanted to ask me if he should bring Anthony along. He always comes along when it's on the shorter side but it's on the longer side today."

"So why don't you trust Randy with Anthony by himself?"

"Randy actually lost him before and that too at the park which is the worst place to lose a kid because of all those pedophiles running around. He hurt his arm once under Randys watch. Randy wasn't paying much attention to him and he was jumping on the bed and fell."

"Horrible babysitter." Lita simply nodded. "Wanna get him back? In a way you can get him and Trish back. Him for joking he lost Anthony and for her scaring him."

Lita arched a brow. "What do you have in mind?" John told her his plan which she liked very much. The duo went back inside the boutique with Chelsea joining them a few minutes later. The trio fell into a conversation until the duo decided to break it up and go on with their plan when they saw Trish come back close enough to them where she could hear them talk. They filled Chelsea in on the plan so she wouldn't mess anything up for them.

"You know Lita, I think Trish should thank you for her getting married," John said which made Trish turn her attention to him.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Well, if it weren't for you not being interested in Randy, then he never would've asked her out in the first place."

"Oh yea," Lita nodded. "You bring up a good point. He kept hitting on me all the time. It was pathetic."

"Tell me about it. He even told me he asked Trish out to make you jealous. And when you wouldn't break up with me, he decided to stay with her because he was falling for her."

"I didn't know that," Lita said as she tired not to laugh at the look of anger on Trish's face. Maybe this was mean of them, but she didn't care. "That's interesting."

John was about to continue with the charade, but that's when Randy entered the boutique along with his brother and Edge. He had a feeling this was going to be good.

"Hey babe," Randy said as he walked closer to Trish and tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and moved back.

"Don't 'hey babe' me. We're getting a divorce right after we get married. I spent too much time and energy in this wedding for it not to happen."

John, Lita, and Chelsea tried hard not to laugh while Randy looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You asked me out to make my best-friend jealous because she kept saying 'no' to your advances and you just settled for me?"

"What?" Randy asked much more confused than before. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I'm stupid Randy. You can ask her out again after our wedding. It's not like she's with someone now. Unless you count Jess. I don't think even she knows what's going on with that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Lita replied but was ignored as the engaged couple continued their conversation so she walked over to them to try and calm down Trish.

"Who's Jess?" John asked to no one in particular, but it was Dawn, who once again popped up next to him, that answered.

"Her girlfriend. She swore off men ever since you. You made her hate men. You turned her. Great job." That earned the brunette woman a glare from the man and would have earned her more had Lita not been trying to calm Trish down and tell her it was a joke and payback. "I'm kidding. He's a good friend of mine and I introduced the two when he moved around where she lives. And Trish is right, no one knows what he is to her."

"Oh," was all John said before he turned his attention back to Randy and Trish with the blonde still angry with him even after Lita tried to explain it was just a joke.

"What's going on with you two?" Dawn asked John who looked back over at her with a questioning look on her face so she continued. "You two were so awkward with one another yesterday and today you're all normal like nothing happened. And you keep staring at her."

John shrugged. "I don't know," he said ignoring her last statement, "I guess it's just nice talking to her again, like talking to a friend after a while. But isn't that a good thing?"

"I honestly don't know."

John was about to ask her what she meant by that, but Trish walked over and told them the appointment for the tuxedos was starting soon next door so they left. Thankfully for all involved, it didn't take nearly as long as it did at the boutique, but they still had dance lessons to look forward to.

* * *

The group of five women and four men made their way to the dance studio an hour or so later. Trish was currently picking out their partners even though she previously said they would be able to do that themselves.

"Obviously John and Li are going to be partners because it makes sense."

"Why?" John asked after he registered what Trish said. Unlike Lita, this was the first he was hearing of this. He needed to find a way to tell Mickie this piece of information. There was a part of him that wanted to ask Trish to partner him up with someone because he knew how uneasy his wife would be when she heard about this, but he didn't think Trish would care. But he thought he should still talk to Randy about that later. He wasn't about to do that right now in front of everyone.

"Best-man, maid of honor. Duh! Don't ask me such stupid things," Trish said before she glanced at everyone in the room deciding the perfect way to pair them up. "I'm probably going to split you two up," she said glancing between Dawn and Edge. "Alex, Vicky, stand next to one another. I need to see if you don't look as weird as I think together." Both rolled their eyes but did as they were told. "Hm. Not that bad. Stupid Dave isn't here yet but we can always switch up if he and Chelsea don't look okay together. Speaking of, Chelsea, you're going to partner up with one of the assistants for now and Dave better hope he's a fast learner." Trish paused for a brief moment before looking over to the instructor and choreographer. "We're ready."

"Okay," the instructor, Anna, said before she looked at the group. "The bride and groom will have their first dance for two minutes before you all will join them."

"So this might actually be fun?" Alex asked, interrupting Anna which earned him a glare from him soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Yes," Anna nodded, "I think you all will enjoy it."

"Unless we look stupid. We are dancing so..." John muttered under his breath, which caused those who actually heard him to laugh and for Trish to give him one another of her famous death glares. She didn't hear him but she was sure he said something she wouldn't like.

"Shut up. All of you," Trish said before returning her attention back to Anna. "Please excuse their ignorance. They don't know how to act around others."

Anna said nothing in regards to that as she continued to inform everyone about the dance. Everything went pretty well until the partners had to actually touch one another to complete the next part of the dance.

Anna walked by each of the pairings to see how they were doing and stopped when she saw a problem with one of them. "Are they serious?" She asked looking at Trish who followed her gaze and saw what she was talking about.

"Oh," was all Trish said.

"Standing ten feet apart for this part of the dance won't work out," Anna said to John and Lita. "You have to get closer." The former couple glanced at one another before reluctantly moving only one step closer. "You have got to be kidding me," Anna said a bit fed up with them. "Closer. Move closer. And more than one step this time."

"We can always ask Trish to switch it up if you feel uncomfortable," John suggested to Lita when the two didn't make any movement.

"You don't?" Lita asked to which he said nothing which gave her his answer. "Right. Well Trish isn't going to budge so there's no point in getting into an argument with her unless you want to get a headache."

"Yea."

"I don't see you two getting closer to each other," Anna said still annoyed.

"Is this good for you?" John asked as shortened the distance between himself and Lita, keeping about one foot of distance between them.

"No," Anna replied. "You have to place your hands around her waist and you," she said turning her attention to Lita, "have to place your hands on his shoulders like everyone else is doing."

"We can do this part later," Trish said interrupting Anna when she could tell how uncomfortable the two were feeling. "It's the easiest part, we don't need to practice it. It's just the beginning when we're slow dancing, no one really needs help with that."

"Fine. I guess we can save that for later. Good job everyone. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Great, the missing one will be here than too. Day one was awesome!" Trish excitedly exclaimed before they all left. "Tomorrow-"

"No!" Chelsea groaned. "No more talking about wedding preparations. My brain can't handle anymore today. We don't care what we're doing tomorrow. I just want to go home."

"That was mean."

"Trish-"

"Okay okay. Jeez. Calm down. But still, I just need the girls tomorrow and possibly Randy."

"Can we go now?"

"Yes Chelsea, we can go now. You're lucky you're Randy's sisters."

"No no. You're lucky you're his fiancé and I actually kind of like you. Just not right now."

"Let's just go," Randy said while trying to avoid an argument his sister and his fiancé. "We'll drop off Chelsea and Alex, you ladies can just go home."

"Okay," Trish said as they all left so they could finally go home and officially get the day over with.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked Lita when the women were in the car and making their way back home.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean because of John-"

"Again," Lita said, interrupting Trish before the blonde could get any further. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you two were so weird with each other yesterday."

"But they were totally fine today," Dawn said. "They had no problem staring at one another."

"I wasn't staring at him and he wasn't staring at me," Lita insisted although she knew that wasn't the truth, at least on her part. She was pretty oblivious when John was staring at her at the boutique.

"You were hardcore staring when he was in the tux, don't even deny."

"No. He looked weird so I was trying to figure out why." She hoped her friends would believe her, but they obviously didn't.

"Right," Dawn said in disbelief.

"Leave her alone," Victoria said. "I think Trish means how close you have to get at one point in the dance."

"I know what she meant," Lita said. "I'll get over it, he'll get over it. We'll both get over it."

"Mickie might not," Trish muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by the other occupants in the car.

"I forgot she existed. Sort of."

"Well, Randy told me about a really crazy call John received at four this morning from his loving wife. Let's just say she's really insecure."

"That's stupid. She has no reason to be. Just tell Randy to tell John to tell Mickie I'm seeing someone."

"Which might or might not be true," Dawn spoke up before Trish could say the same. "You're really shady regarding Jess."

"Shut up."

"See-"

"Shut up. They're picking up Anthony too, right?"

Trish nodded. "Yup. Alex is staying with his parents right now so yes."

"Instead of Queen of Extreme you should be known as Queen of changing the subject." That earned Dawn a glare as well as a slap to the back of the head.

"Leave Li alone."

"Thanks Vicky but it's no use when she's that nosy. Look Dawn, I don't know myself either which is why I can't give you an answer."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't."

"I wasn't talking about with Jess."

Lita let out a sigh as she looked out the window. "I know and I won't. We're just... John's a... I don't know. But I won't."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to my time is now, the real champs, Jeri252, Sonib89, Chante, G, Kay, and GoodGirlGoneBad1984. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

There were a couple of days left until Trish and Randy's wedding. The past few days went by fairly quickly even though there were some days that were longer and more unbearable than others due to Trish who was still pretty bossy and a total bridezilla. Fortunately for some, all their tuxedos and dresses were perfect so it wasn't like Trish used the guys much. They still had a couple of dance lessons, but other than that, she hardly had any use for them. She still dragged Randy along to some of the appointments for final wedding preparations. As for the women, the bride-to-be basically forced them to go everywhere she went because she wanted her wedding to be perfect and she needed their opinion and input on all of it.

But there were two days in between when Lita didn't want to deal with Trish's crazy side so she used Anthony as an excuse not to join the rest of the women for whatever they had to get done for the day. The redhead claimed she didn't want her son to feel like she was abandoning him so she had to spend the day with him too. Dawn and Victoria claimed Lita was petty for using her son as an excuse even though they both wished they could do the same.

When Lita was busy with Trish and the bridesmaids, it was usually Edge who she left Anthony with. John and Randy were around too when the latter wasn't with Trish or doing some things of his own for the wedding with the former.

Initially, Anthony was shy around John and didn't talk much around him which wasn't shocking to any who knew the kid because that's how he was when he met someone new. He was also like that with Dave who was shocked just like John to find out that Lita was now a mother. It surprised Lita when her son seemed to get over his shy nature pretty quickly, at least where his father was concerned. Anthony was still timid around Dave who he thought was scary. John and Anthony clicked with one another after the little boy got over his shyness which was helped by the fact that he saw a lot of John who acted pretty playful and friendly towards Anthony. Lita felt guilty when she saw how fast they were bonding and they didn't even know their relation to one another. She kept rethinking whether or not she should tell John the truth, but she always ended up at the same conclusion that it was better not to.

Currently, John was on his way back to Randy and Trish's house along with Mickie and Randy who picked up the married couple from the airport. After he left two days ago to go to work for Raw last night, he went to his mother-in-law's house where his wife had been staying. Raw was in the same state of Richmond and the arena wasn't too far from where Mickie was so he stayed at the house instead of a hotel which he regretted.

_"Are you okay?" John asked Mickie when they were in the room at the former diva's mothers house getting ready to call it a night. He had been there for a couple of hours now and Mickie was pretty quiet the whole time. "You've been so quiet. Something wrong?"_

_Mickie let out a sigh before taking a seat on the bed. "Yes. I was just waiting for us to be alone to talk."_

_"Um, okay," John said as he too sat down. He had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation with how she responded even though he had no idea where this was going. "What is it?"_

_Mickie looked at him like she was debating how to start the conversation, but she just let it out. There was no point in beating around the bush and she wasn't one to do that and wasn't about to start now. "How's Lita?"_

_John rolled his eyes when he heard his wife's question. He should have known that was coming. "You ask me that question every time we talked on the phone the past few days. It's getting old now."_

_"How was it with her?" Mickie continued, deciding to ignore his statement. "Did you have fun with her? Spending a lot of the lost time catching up? Sleeping with her again?"_

_John groaned in frustration as he stood up and interrupted Mickie before she could get any more questions in because he had enough. She was really starting to get on his nerves. "Why do you always have to bring that up?"_

_"All I'm saying is that is that you two have a lot of history."_

_"History is old news so it doesn't mean anything."_

_Mickie let out a humorless laugh, standing up so they were directly facing each other. "History has a way of repeating itself."_

_"You need to stop being insecure for no reason."_

_"No," Mickie shook her head as she backed away from him to create some space between them. "It's not for no reason. You already cheated on me with her once, I have every right to believe you would do it again. Plus, I have heard her voice multiple times when I'm talking to you on the phone. Always with her? Can't get enough of her?"_

_John shook his head and let out a sigh. He was really irritated with how much she had been talking about Lita lately. The redhead seemed to be her favorite topic. "Look, I admitted I made a mistake years ago. This is the first time I have seen or talked to her in over three years and it's not like I looked for her or went to her myself. Why can't you just let it go? I'm with you, aren't I?"_

_"Only for the baby." John looked like he was about to protest, but Mickie wouldn't let him. "Don't even try and say that's not true. We both know the only thing holding our marriage together is the baby."_

_"We have been married for three years so your argument is invalid."_

_Mickie snorted. "You were about to leave me for her when you told me you slept with her. You only stayed with me at that time because I was pregnant. Then you continued to stay because of the miscarriage. Now, once again, you're only staying because I'm pregnant."_

_John shook his head. "That's not true."_

_"Bull shit," Mickie cut him off. She looked away and sat down on the bed once again. She said nothing for a while so John thought maybe she was done with the conversation so he was about to head outside for a bit because he was in need of fresh air. But unfortunately for him, Mickie spoke up before he could leave and he soon found out that he was wrong._

_"Speaking of babies, are you sure she didn't have yours a couple of years ago?" Mickie asked looking back up at John who turned around to face her. She noticed he looked annoyed and angry she would ask him that, but she didn't care because she wanted and needed an answer. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking that John was Lita's child's father when she heard the news. "Are you sure you didn't knock her up that night? Are you sure that kid of hers isn't yours?"_

_"He's not mine," was all John said while trying to stay calm._

_"Did you ask her?"_

_"Why would I ask her if I'm her son's father? I'm sure she would tell me if I was. Like I told you the first time you brought it up, his age doesn't add up. He's only two and we hooked up like four years ago. He would have to be somewhere around three by now, not in January."_

_"She could be lying about his age. Have you ever thought about that?"_

_"Like I said, I'm sure she would tell me if I was Anthony's father."_

_"His name is Anthony?" John merely nodded. "She named him after you. Either he's yours or she's still hung up on you."_

_John rolled his eyes. "I already asked her if she named him after me and she said she didn't."_

_"But you didn't straight up ask her if the kid is yours?"_

_John shook his head. "I have no reason to."_

_"Ask her."_

_"Excuse me?" John was surprised Mickie would even suggest that even though when he thought about it, it shouldn't have shocked him._

_"Ask her if you are Anthony's dad."_

_"You're crazy. I'm not asking her that."_

_"Then I will. Either you ask her or I will and I'm sure you don't want me to be the one to talk to her about that."_

_"Wow," was all John could say for the moment. It was quiet between the two for a while before he spoke up. "I guess I should just tell you right now that it wasn't my choice to partner up with Lita for the planned dance at the wedding."_

_"What the hell?"_

_"It was Trish's choice," John continued after Mickie's little interruption. "Trish said it makes sense because Lita is maid of honor and I'm the best man."_

_"I call bull shit. She's that whores best friend. I'm sure Trish did that on purpose to bring you and Lita closer together. I guess it's already working."_

_John had to bite his tongue from verbally exploding on her. This was really pissing him off even though he wanted to believe her acting like this had a lot to do with the pregnancy hormones. "Trish is in crazy wedding mode which means she's not thinking about anyone but herself. So no, she didn't partner me up with Lita on purpose. This isn't some plan of hers. She's way too focused on her wedding to care about anyone or anything else."_

_"Did you ask for a new partner?"_

_"Did you not hear what I just said? Trish doesn't care about anyone or anything right now other than her wedding. She could care less that you don't want me to dance with Lita."_

_"Oh. So you want to dance with that slut?"_

_John had to bite his tongue once again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them up again. He knew the mistake he made years ago was why she kept bringing this up, but that didn't make him less irritated because he thought he proved to her he wouldn't repeat his actions. "It is up to Trish who I dance with because it's her wedding," he spoke as calm as possible. "We're done talking about this. I'm going for a walk." He left the room before Mickie had a chance to say anything._

_Mickie took the nearest object next to her which happened to be a pillow and threw it across the room, right at the closed door. She was waiting for the wedding day to come and go so John couldn't use the wedding as an excuse to be with his ex-girlfriend. Lita would be back in Atlanta and John would be back and forth between the road and Tampa._

_Mickie couldn't wait to see that home wrecker and give her a piece of her mind. She was going to make sure Lita knew John was only hers and tell the other woman to stay away. There was no way she was going to let Lita get in the middle of her marriage even if her suspicion of Anthony being her husbands son was confirmed._

"We're here," Randy announced which brought both Mickie and John out of their similar thoughts of their talk a couple of days earlier. The duo looked outside the window and realized Randy had pulled up into the driveway outside his house.

The trio left the car and walked towards the house with Randy helping John with his and Mickie's bags. John was wary of his wife and ex-girlfriend coming face to face. He hoped Mickie wouldn't say anything to Lita but he knew it would be naive of him to think she wouldn't. And it wasn't like Lita was one to back down so he had an inkling this could turn ugly pretty quickly.

The three entered the house and saw the others were in the living room. Trish and Lita were sitting together on one of the sofas talking about something which Randy and John correctly assumed was the wedding. Dawn was coloring with Anthony while Victoria, Edge, and Dave were watching a movie that was playing on the television. John thought they entered the twilight zone because it was a very rare moment to see them all just relax even though Trish and Lita were discussing some details about the wedding.

"Uncle John!" Anthony exclaimed with a beaming smile on his face when he was the first to notice the new arrivals. He stopped what he was doing and put the crayon from his hand down onto the ground and got up and rushed towards the man and hugged him.

John laughed at the little boys excitement as he hugged him back. "I think someone missed me."

Anthony enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "I did missed you."

"Did you miss me too?" Randy asked even though he had only been gone a couple of hours. "After all, I am your favorite."

Anthony pulled away from John before he looked up at Randy and answered his question. "No." That made all the others laugh except for Lita who was too busy staring at her son and his dad. She always felt guilty for keeping them a secret from each other when she saw how fast they were getting close. Unknown to her, Mickie was watching her and noticed how distressed she looked.

"Your son is always so mean to me Li," Randy said which made Lita turn her attention to him.

"Well, you did lose him at a park," came Lita's response as she tried to divert her attention away from John and Anthony which was something else Mickie didn't miss. She didn't have to avoid them any longer because Anthony made his way back to Dawn and continued to color.

"Once. I did that once and I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Lita rolled her eyes while choosing not to say anything. It wasn't long until she became aware that Mickie was also present when Trish spoke up.

"Hey Mickie," Trish said when she realized they were all inadvertently ignoring her. "I didn't think you were coming until Thursday."

"It was just easier to come now with John. I hope that's not a problem."

Trish smiled at her. "Of course not. It's nice to see you."

Lita was trying her hardest not to look at Mickie so she could avoid a potentially awkward moment even though she thought it would be rude of her not to greet the other woman. Luckily for her, Trish continued to speak so it wasn't like she had a chance to say anything to Mickie.

"Oh, before I forget," Trish started to say as she glanced between John and Lita, "John, our last dance practice was today which you missed so you and Li will be practicing on your own on Thursday one last time. I rented out a room in the dance studio from ten until one. Three hours should be enough for you two to perfect it." Both Lita and John groaned and the former was about to say something. "You know better than to argue with me."

Trish noticed how irked Mickie looked and was about to suggest that the brunette could go along with the two but she thought better of it when she thought it could be uncomfortable for the three.

"We don't have to practice. We already got it down."

"Li, didn't I tell you not to argue with me? I did, so listen to me. This is my wedding and I want everything perfect and that includes the dance. Therefore, you and John will need three hours of practice on Thursday."

"What about the rehearsal dinner later that night? I'm supposed to-."

"You'll be back in time to do what needs to be done for that," Trish interrupted before Lita could continue. "If not, Dawn and Vicky will take care of it until you show up. Don't worry about that and focus on making that dance perfect."

"Fine," Lita reluctantly agreed when she knew there was no way out of this.

"Help me put the bags away in the room," John said to Randy who simply nodded. They were about to leave to do as John said when they heard Mickie say something which made them stop in place.

"Lita, I didn't know you had a son. John's not the father, is he?" Mickie asked in a mocking tone, letting out a laugh after her question.

John found nothing funny about that and noticed neither did Lita. Lita looked over at Anthony who seemed to be oblivious of what was going on because he was too busy coloring. Lita sent Dawn a look with the blonde getting the hint.

"Anthony, let's go to the kitchen and get some ice cream," Dawn said to the little boy right besides her. "I'm sure we can find your favorite."

"Okay," Anthony said when he turned his attention from the coloring book to Dawn who smiled at him. The duo left the living room and went to the kitchen for some ice cream as a way to prevent Anthony from listening to anything that was going to be said after Mickie's remark.

"Lighten up," Mickie said after she saw the death glare Lita was sending her way. "I was just joking."

Lita shook her head and got up from where she was sitting with Trish and headed towards Mickie. "I don't find anything funny about that. I don't care if you said that if Anthony wasn't around, but he was and I don't need you to say something in front of my son that could upset him."

"He probably doesn't even understand what I said."

"Just because he's a little kid doesn't mean he doesn't understand."

"So does that mean he understands that he's a bastard because his mother's a slut who probably doesn't know who his father is?"

"Mickie," John said before Lita could say anything. "You're out of line."

Mickie let out a humorless laugh before she turned her attention to him. "Don't you think you and your little slut were out of line when you slept with each other when we were engaged?"

"What?" Dave noticed he was the only one who was shocked by that piece of information. Maybe that shouldn't have surprised him since the other three women were Lita's closest friends and Randy and John were pretty close as well.

"You know what Mickie?" Lita said before John could reply to his wife. She so badly wanted to tell the other woman that Anthony was a result of that one night just to shut her up, but that definitely wasn't the way she would want John to find out if she changed her mind and chose to tell him. "I don't give a damn what you think or say about me, so go for it and say whatever the hell you want. But just know this, if you ever say anything about my son like you just did or say anything to him, I promise you that you will live to regret it."

"Wow. You're really going to threaten to hit a pregnant woman?"

"First of all, I will wait for the baby to come out of you. It's not the baby's fault his or her mom is a bitch. Second, it's not a threat, it's a promise. So if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut." Lita didn't wait for Mickie to say anything and just left the room with Trish and following after her. Everyone else quietly looked at one another not knowing what to say or do.

"Let's go," John said glancing at Mickie before taking the rest of the bags from Randy and leading her to their room in the guest house.

"Well, that was... interesting," Edge said when the two were out of sight and earshot.

"What is wrong with you?" John asked Mickie when they made it to the room and closed the door behind them. "What has gotten into you?"

Mickie glared and interrupted him before he could say anything else. "You better ask her if that brat is yours or else I will and that showdown will be nothing in comparison to what just happened out there."

"She's going to say no."

"I don't care what she says! I want an answer from her!" Mickie shouted. "Ask her or I will," she repeated. "He looks like you too."

John shook his head and let out a sigh before he reluctantly agreed because he knew Mickie wasn't going to let this go anytime soon and maybe it was better if he talked to Lita rather than Mickie. "No he doesn't. You just saw him for a quick moment. But fine, I'll talk to her."

"Right now."

"Seriously?" Mickie simply nodded. "Whatever." With that said, he left the room so he could find Lita and ask her what Mickie had been bugging him with the past few days.

"I really hope she didn't think you were sincere when you invited her to join us at the spa tomorrow because then I'm not going," Lita said a few minutes after her Trish left the living room. "I know she has every right to hate me and be angry with me because of what happened between me and John, but that doesn't mean she can say whatever she wants about Anthony. I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of her next time she says anything about him. Well, after she gives birth."

"She's not going with us," Trish replied. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to put herself in that uncomfortable situation. I could tell because she used her pregnancy as an excuse."

"Good."

Trish sighed before she hesitantly spoke up again. "Li, I think it's time you tell John the truth. I mean-"

"No," Lita interjected. "I... It's better for everyone involved not to."

"Li-"

"Stop. Just stop. Please leave it alone. I know what I'm doing, okay?"

"Okay," was all Trish said when she and Lita heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out to whoever was on the other side.

"Hey," John said when he entered the room and walked closer to the two who were seated on the bed.

Trish glanced between the former couple before she got up from next to Lita who gave her a pleading look as to not leave her alone with her ex. "Um, I have to go to do something." She left.

"Hi," Lita replied when they were the only two left in the room.

"Um, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

John closed the door and walked closer to Lita before stopping right in front of her. "First, I would like to apologize for what Mickie said out there. She's been acting really crazy lately. She's insecure and... I don't know, but she's just not herself."

Lita shook her head. "I don't care. How would she like it if I said something about her kid? He's my life, he's my everything. I will not tolerate when someone says something about him that can negatively effect him. He's not stupid. He can put two and two together."

"Okay," John nodded. "I get that, I really do. But still, I'm sorry for what she said."

"I don't care," Lita said once again. "That makes no difference to me." It was quiet between the two for a while before Lita asked him if he needed something else. "Is that all you wanted? I'm sure Mickie wouldn't like it if she knew you were here with me."

"Actually, she wanted me to ask you something."

Lita arched a brow. "What?" She asked even though she didn't care. She didn't want to talk about Mickie any longer, it was just pissing her off even more.

John looked around the room and hesitated for a while not knowing how to go on with asking her the question because he knew it was going to upset her. He looked back at Lita who could tell he was nervous about whatever he had in mind. "Am I Anthony's father?"

Lita said nothing as she felt her heart beat fast once those words left his mouth. She didn't feel like she could speak at the moment because she was not prepared for that question even though she should have saw it coming with Mickie's snide remark earlier.

"Mickie has been telling me over and over again to ask you when she found out you have a son and won't leave me alone about it. I know if Anthony was my son then you would tell me. I told her that, but she won't drop it." John waited for Lita to say something, but she wouldn't and that's when something else came to mind. "I just... Um... Wow... Okay. I was at the park with him and Edge the other day when this lady walked by us and said Anthony looked just like me except for his hair. I just... I don't know why I brought that up because I know you wouldn't keep the fact that I'm his dad away from me. But Mickie basically said the same thing too so..."

"No," Lita said after she got over her initial shock. "He's not... You're not his... Anthony isn't your son."

"I know and I'm sorry for asking you that, but I just had to because even I had my own suspicions at first when I found out his name. I mean, you used to make fun of my name all the time so I didn't think you liked it. I guess opinions change." Lita said nothing and wasn't looking up at him which told John she was upset. "I'll see you later," he said and left the room to tell Mickie that she was wrong and it was all just in her head.

Lita looked up at the shut door when she heard it close and was feeling even more guilty than before. She didn't think that feeling was ever going to leave her, but she thought it was too late to tell John the truth now. He would definitely flip out on her if he found out the truth especially after he asked her. Maybe it was just better to keep it to herself even though it wasn't fair to Anthony or John.

"Just like I told you, he's not mine," John said once he went back to the room where Mickie was still in. "She looked really disturbed. Hope you're happy now." He didn't wait for his wife to respond when he began to head out the door again. "I'm going for a walk."

Mickie didn't believe Lita was telling the truth, not even for a minute. Mickie also saw a lot of John in Anthony when she looked at the little boy. She knew Lita had to by lying about all of this. Why else would the other woman look so guilty and upset when she saw John and Anthony together? She thought the way John said Lita acted was also pretty suspicious. Mickie decided she would have to have her own private talk with the redhead soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**I know that Mickie and Lita confrontation was probably disappointing, but no worries, their next encounter is going to be better. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

Mickie was seething at the scene occurring a few feet away from her in the backyard. John was with Anthony once again which wasn't surprising because they had been basically inseparable the whole day and that irritated her to no end. Watching the two interact kept increasing her suspicions that the little brat was John's son. Them being right next to one another a lot only made her realize how they had so many similar physical characteristics.

The brunette still hadn't confronted the redhead about the truth of Anthony's paternity or to tell the other woman to stay away from her husband because she hadn't found an opportune time to do so. The two women hadn't crossed paths again last night after their first meeting and the girls headed out to their spa filled day earlier that morning. All that meant was that Mickie would just have to wait until tomorrow to set that home-wrecker straight.

Mickie rolled her eyes at the sight of Anthony giggling at something John just did. To her, the little brat was just like his mother, taking up all of John's time when he should be spending it with his wife. She knew John and Lita had spent more than enough time together the past few days and now Trish decided to keep them secluded from everyone else in a dance studio for three hours the next day. She was so pissed off about that and made sure John knew it. He assured her it would be okay because all they would be doing was was rehearsing for the dance at the wedding but she didn't believe him one bit at all. She wanted to go with them so she could keep an eye on her husband and his ex-girlfriend, but Trish asked her to help her something with her around the same time. She knew Trish asked for assistance just so she wouldn't join the other two. Mickie was right because Trish didn't want any distractions while the two practiced, but Mickie thought it was Trish's way of getting Lita and John together again. There was no way she was going to let that happen. She tried so hard to keep her marriage with John from breaking and there was no one who would get in the middle of that.

"I win!" Anthony exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air after the ball he recently kicked went past John who pretended to go after it and stop it from getting past him. "I'm gooder than you!"

"You're right," John smiled at him. "You are better than me," he discreetly corrected the little boy's grammar.

John noticed that everyone else repeated what Anthony said and used the correct words instead of the incorrect ones which Lita said was a way for him to learn the proper words without directly pointing it out to him. Lita claimed it was better to do something like that instead of directly telling the little boy he was wrong because it was a good way to avoid upsetting him and breaking his confidence.

"Can we go inside now?" Mickie asked with a hint of annoyance present in her voice which John quickly picked up. "It's hot and I'm tired."

"Don't wanna go inside!" Anthony exclaimed before John could reply to Mickie's request.

Mickie rolled her eyes once again. This kid was really testing her patience. "Then you can stay out here by yourself because me and John are going inside." She got up out of the chair she was seated in so that she was now standing. "You can play with Edge. You already monopolized all of my husbands time."

John was about to say something to his wife but was interrupted by his son. "No. I want Uncle John!"

"Listen up here you little brat," Mickie said as she walked closer to the little redhead. "He's not even your 'uncle' so don't call him that. And stop acting like your mother. You can't have what isn't yours."

"Mickie!" The woman in question looked over at John and could talk he was angry by what she just said but she didn't care because she was angry too. "That's enough."

Mickie glared at John and then at Anthony and then back at John again before she spoke. "Oh, so he can talk to me however he wants?"

John shook his head. "He's just a little kid and you're in your thirties, don't talk to him like that. He didn't even say anything other than the fact that he doesn't want to go inside. You're taking it too far. Stop bringing up his... Her."

"You're mean. I don't like you," Anthony said which gained the couples attention.

Mickie snorted. "You're acting like I care." She was just getting even more and more annoyed by him.

Anthony looked at John before continuing. "I don't wanna go inside."

"It's getting dark and we can come back tomorrow. Plus, isn't it getting close to your bedtime now?" John didn't mind staying outside longer, but he knew Mickie was already irritated especially because she verbally expressed that not long ago. Again, he was just hoping it was her hormones getting to her, but he had a huge feeling that was not the case. He knew she immediately disliked Anthony because he was Lita's son and for some crazy reason, she still believed John was the father.

"Don't wanna sleep."

"Anthony, your mommy said you have to sleep on time." The little boy pouted and John gave in. "We can play inside for another half hour before you have to go to bed?"

"And we can play outside tomorrow too?" John chuckled and nodded. "Promise?"

John nodded. "Promise."

Anthony smiled at John with him returning the gesture. He grabbed John's hand began to pull him inside. "Let's go."

Mickie shook her head as the two headed inside. "Great," she said to herself since no one else was around for her to say it to. "That brat is just like his mother."

It wasn't long until Mickie went to join them in the guest house and saw that Edge was with them too and luckily for her, the blonde man was there to take Anthony away.

"Come on Anthony," Edge began to say when he saw he finally came back inside. "It's time for bed."

Anthony shook his head. "Uncle John said I don't haveta sleep right now."

"Oh he did, did he?" Edge glanced at the other man who shrugged. He rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Anthony. "Well, your mommy called me and said Anthony has to go to bed now or he doesn't get to play with his toys tomorrow."

"Please." The pout on Anthony's face was back and unlike John, Edge was used to it so he knew how to stay immune to that.

"In sorry buddy, but your mom-"

"Where is she?" Anthony cut off the older man. "When is mommy coming?"

Edge was about to answer his question, but was stopped when Mickie decided to open her mouth. "Hopefully never." She didn't mean to say that aloud, but then she noticed everyone was looking at her and she didn't care anymore. "She left you to have fun with her friends. She doesn't care about you. It wouldn't surprise me if she never came back."

"Mickie!" John shouted at her. She just wouldn't let it go. "That's not true," he said as he looked at Anthony who he saw was now crying.

John was about to console Anthony and straighten this out, but Edge beat him to it. The blonde man picked up the little boy and left from there so he could get away from Mickie, but not before he could address her and John.

"Learn how to talk to kids before you have yours," Edge said glancing at Mickie before he turned his attention to John. "Keep her away from Anthony. You already know what's going to happen when Li finds out about this." With that said, he left.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked Mickie when they were the only two left in the living room of the guest house. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to him like that? Why are you behaving like this?"

Mickie said nothing, simply sending John a dirty look before she left and went to their room. John groaned in frustration and stayed in the living room for longer because he did not feel like dealing with Mickie and her craziness which he knew would start once he was to enter the room. He didn't understand why Mickie was taking all her anger of him and Lita out on the little innocent child who had nothing to do with her anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lita and the rest of the bridal party were enjoying their day at the spa. The main spa activities were already done with, but now they were just relaxing and drinking the drinks they were supplied with while discussing what they wanted to do next.

"We should go out and not stay here!" A slightly intoxicated Dawn suggestion a bit too excitedly if you asked the others.

"And get drunk!" The bride to be exclaimed just as excited as her bridesmaid before her.

"I think you all are halfway there already," a sober Chelsea said. Unlike the others, she hadn't had much to drink. She drank in moderation unlike everyone else around her. She had a feeling the drinks were much stronger than they thought, but said nothing in regards to it.

They all began to look around when one of their phones began to ring.

"We said no phones!" That came from Trish who got up from the ground so she could find the phone and turn it off. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't meant to be because she stumbled and fell back down on the ground and giggled at her mishaps with the other drunks joining her.

Chelsea rolled her eyes and got up so she could find the still ringing phone. Trish was right, they said no phones which was why all of them were turned off and placed on one side, but there was still one phone they kept on in case of of an emergency. Lita was the only one who was permitted to have her phone on in case it she received any calls dealing with Anthony.

Chelsea found the phone and answered it after she saw it was Edge calling and she had a feeling it had to be about Anthony. "Hello?"

"Um, Chelsea?" Edge asked confused when he heard the voice and knew it didn't belong to Lita.

"Yea it's me. Lita is a little drunk to answer her phone right now. Is everything..." She trailed off when she heard sounds like someone was crying. "Is Anthony crying?"

That earned her the attention of Lita who was lying on the ground. She sat up and stared at Chelsea while extending a hand the younger woman's way. "Give me the phone."

"Okay," Chelsea said as she walked over to Lita and handed her the phone. Edge was telling her to give Lita the phone the same time she asked for it herself.

"What happened?" Was the first thing that came out of Lita's mouth and she could clearly hear sounds of Anthony crying which killed her buzz for the time being.

"He thinks you left him."

"What? Why?" She remembered what Trish said a few days earlier, so she looked over at Trish and sent her a threat before Edge could reply to her. "I'm going to kill you blondie. I'm going to make it a very slow and painful death."

"What did I do?" Trish asked just as confused as she was.

"Here, talk to him," Edge said which made Lita turn her attention away from Trish.

"Mommy," Anthony said through his sobs and Lita could tell he was sniffling a lot. "When are you coming? You're not leaving me?"

"No sweetie, I'm not leaving you." The former diva was about to say more, but her son interjected.

"The mean lady said you were. She said you don't care about me."

"What mean lady said..." Lita trailed off and shook her head when she realized who he was referring to as the 'mean lady.' She had to bite her tongue from blowing up with Anthony on the other end. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened them again and spoke up. "Sweetie, you know I will never leave you. I love you. Don't listen to what the mean lady said, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you want me to come back right now?"

"No!" Trish shouted which earned her a glare as well as a 'shut up' from her maid-of-honor.

"Hey Li," Edge said meaning he took the phone back from Anthony. "He's fine now. I think he just needed to talk to you. You don't need to come back. He's about to go to sleep anyways so he'll be fine. You're always taking care of him, have some fun."

Lita was about to protest and say she was coming, but she looked at the rest of them women who were silently pleading her not to leave. "Okay, but call me if anything changes. And keep that bitch away from my son. She's lucky she's pregnant. What else did she say to him?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me she was a mean lady and that's all. Just try to relax and have fun. He's fine with me."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then." With that said, the two hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked Lita after she hung up on the phone and rejoined the others.

"Mickie's a bitch. That's all you need to know." Lita picked up the half empty glass in front of her and finished it off pretty quickly. The others added nothing because that was the truth, they didn't need to know more, that statement kind of just explained it all.

"When are they getting a divorce?" Lita randomly decided to ask after a moment of silence between all of them.

"Let them get married first," Dawn joked because she knew Lita wasn't talking about Trish and Randy. "We can't start taking bets a couple of days before the wedding. We can do that at the wedding."

Trish punched Dawn on the arm who fell over and began to laugh. The blonde rolled her eyes before she spoke. "Shut up. She wasn't talking about me and Randy."

"Duh," Dawn said through laughter which ceased a couple of moments later. "Who knows?"

"Well, it is bound to happen," Trish added. "They're always fighting. John complains to Randy all the time and he tells me. I honestly think they're only together for that baby of theirs." She smirked before she finished. "Don't worry, he'll be yours soon."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Shut up. That's not what I meant. Mickie's just a bitch."

"Not all the time," Trish began to say even if it would have made it seem like she was defending the brunette, but she wasn't because it was just the truth. "I agree she's horrible to you, but I mean, come on. I mean, sure that happened years ago but... I don't know. That can effect how one thinks of someone else even if the issue they're angry about happened years ago."

"Whatever. I still think she's a bitch and he deserves better."

Dawn smirked. "Like you?"

Lita rolled her eyes once again. "Again, shut up. That's not what I meant."

"Oh right," Chelsea began to say. "I keep forgetting you two were together at one point. All those awkward moments at dance rehearsal stopped after the first day so I guess it's easy to forget."

"It's not hard to remember every time you look at Anthony," Victoria said which made Chelsea confused what the older woman meant by that.

"What?"

"Right," Dawn nodded as they all ignored Chelsea. "Li, you're lucky John's either slow or just trying to deny the fact that he and Anthony do look alike and that it makes sense time wise that he's Anthony's father."

"Woah!" Chelsea exclaimed. That was new piece of information for her since there were only a few number of people who actually knew the truth. "Anthony is John's son and you didn't tell him?"

"No. Maybe I should just call him now and tell him how much of an idiot he is while I'm at it," Lita said as she reached for the phone in front of her. Fortunately for her, Trish, even in a drunken state, knew it was the alcohol talking and she took the phone away before the redhead could grab the object.

Trish tossed the phone to one side of the room. "No! No phone! No drama! We're supposed to have fun! Let's have fun!"

"I come home in the morning light! My mother says when you gonna live your life right!" Dawn began to sing and dance after she got up from where she was lying down with the others laughing at her and then joining in with Chelsea turning the song on the stereo in the room.

"Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones! And girls they want to have fun! Oh girls just want to have fun!"

They continued to sing and dance along with the song until it was over. Luckily for them, there were more fun songs that followed after for a while until they stopped dancing one by one when they became bored until Dawn was the only one left who decided singing and dancing by herself wasn't fun.

The women took Dawn's suggestion and headed out of the spa suite without any specific place in mind. They hit up a couple of places including a country bar across town where all of them took turns on the mechanical bull. Some fared much better than others. They also drank even more at the bar. They went to a tattoo parlor after they were done at the bar where two of them decided to get their tongues pierced and another one of them decided to get a tattoo. They found themselves involved in a water balloon fight at a nearby park before going back to the suite and drinking some more and passing out.

By the time the night was over, two of the women had their tongues pierced, one had a questionable tattoo on her lower back, one had a black eye, and another one of them had a huge plastic ring in place of her engagement ring. Sure they had a fun night, but they would definitely be paying for it and regretting for the better part of the next day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**John and Lita's dance practice takes place in the next chapter. That's gonna be fun. ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

John pulled up to the parking lot outside where the women were the next morning. Trish told him the day before they left for the spa that he had to pick up Lita around 9:30 so they could get the full three hours of practice at the studio. So now John was in his car and calling his ex-girlfriend so she could come out to the car and they could leave. But she wasn't answering her phone and it went straight to voice-mail which told him either her phone battery died or the phone was purposely turned off. He tried calling the others phones too, but theirs also went straight to voice-mail as well.

The brunette decided there was nothing else he could do other than get the redhead himself so he got out of his car and walked to the spa suite he was previously informed by Trish where they would be. John knocked on the door after he was right in front of it, but received no answer. He attempted to twist the handle when he thought there was a chance it could be unlocked after he knocked a couple of more times and still received no answer. Fortunately for him, the door wasn't locked which he had to question why the women would just leave it open like that. But whatever their reason was, John slightly opened the door and called out that he was about to enter in case one of them was actually awake. He didn't feel comfortable just walking in, but he thought he had no other choice.

John was met by an amusing scene when he entered the room. The room was a complete and utter mess. The items Dawn and Lita decorated the room with, such as banners, streamers, and balloons, were now scattered all over the ground. The furniture looked like it had to be rearranged by the occupants otherwise the people who decorated the suite should be fired.

Trish, Victoria, and Chelsea were passed out in various spots in the main room. Trish was sleeping near the table which was in one corner with her head resting against the legs of the table. John had a feeling she could possibly hit her head against the the object when she woke up. Victoria was sleeping in the other corner of the room in a fetal position while Chelsea was on the sofa with half of her body hanging off. John had a feeling she was going to fall off of it and it looked like that fall would hurt. Little did he know, the scene in the bathroom was much more amusing.

There were two missing from the living room area so John decided to look around because the one he was looking for was one of the missing two. He looked around in the rest of the suite but neither of the two were present so he decided to check in the bathroom because that was the only place he hadn't checked. He erupted into laughter when he saw Lita sprawled across the floor in front of the toilet and Dawn was sleeping in the bathtub. He noticed the brunette even had a pillow underneath her head in the tub. He had an inkling that the brunette's neck would be paying for it when she woke up.

"Shut up," Dawn mumbled as she accidentally slapped herself in the face which resulted in the man to laugh even more. "Shut up," she said a little more louder this time. "Ow," she groaned in pain when she felt her head was pounding.

Dawn opened her eyes and sat up while rubbing at her neck with one hand and holding her head with the other. "Where the hell am-" she stopped herself when she saw the now silent intruder standing in the doorway and looking right at her. She let out a loud scream when her vision wasn't cooperating with her and she couldn't make out who it was.

"Turtles!" Lita shouted when she woke up from Dawn's scream and sat up quickly which she immediately regretted. "Ugh," she groaned. "I am never drinking again."

John began to laugh once again and that's when the Dawn remembered he was there and Lita noticed his presence.

"Were you dreaming about turtles?" John asked when he sobered up before either of the women could say anything.

Lita ignored him as she looked around the room and started asking a string of her own questions. "Why are we in the bathroom? Did I sleep here? Dawn," she said glancing at her friend, "why are you in the tub? Where is everyone else? Wait, is that a pillow with you? Why didn't I think of that? My head hurts. My neck hurts. I am never drinking again. I don't remember the last time I drank a whole bunch."

"Probably when you got knocked up," the brunette woman interrupted before the redhead could continue.

Lita glared at her friend who was still sitting inside the tub. "I was not drunk when I got pregnant."

"Well, let's just ask..." Fortunately for Lita, Dawn stopped herself when she caught sight of John and she finally decided to address him. "What the hell are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

John was about to respond to the question, but Lita beat him to it. "That was you screaming? What the hell Dawn!? You gave me a headache!"

"Stop yelling," Dawn groaned.

"I think the drinking did that," John spoke up which earned him Lita's attention.

"You didn't answer her question. What are you doing here?"

"Well, we have to practice for the dance and I came to get you like I was basically demanded to do so."

Lita shook her head and lay back on the ground. "I'm not getting up. I don't wanna move. No dancing. Screw Trish."

"So you're not getting up?"

"No! Ow!"

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled which she immediately regretted.

"I will kill you!" The trio heard a voice coming from outside. It wasn't long until Trish joined them.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asked John in confusion.

"It's almost ten," John began to answer while trying hard not to laugh at any of the women again. "You threatened me to pick up Lita so we could go to the studio and rehearse for the dance."

"Oh right." Trish walked over to Lita who she thought was sleeping even though she heard her yelling not long ago because her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her head. She kicked her lightly. "Wake up."

"Ouch bitch." Lita's eyes shot open and she sat back up. "I'm already awake and I'm not going. Ow. My tongue hurts. The last time..." Her eyes widened in shock as she stuck her tongue out and remembered exactly what happened the last time her tongue hurt this much.

"Oh my God!" Trish gasped in shock when she saw a piece of jewelry on her friends tongue. "When did you get your tongue pierced?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know but I'm assuming last night because it wasn't there before. What the hell did we do last night?"

John chuckled. "Drink and party hard."

"Leave. I'm not going with you."

"Oh yes you are," Trish began to say. "This," she said lifting her left hand up and pointing to her ring finger, "means you're my property until tomorrow and you do what I say and I say you're going with him so go!"

"Uh Trish," Dawn said beside Trish after she was finally able to get out of the bathtub, "has your ring always looked that tacky?"

"My ring is not... Ahhhhh!" The blonde screamed when she saw a huge plastic ring which was lighting up in place of her engagement ring. "This is not my ring! Where is my ring?! We have to find my ring!" She went back to the living room with Dawn following after her and saw the other two were slowly waking up.

"Ow!" That sound came from Chelsea who- just like John previously thought- fell on the ground. "Why does everything hurth?"

"Forget that!" Trish exclaimed as she looked all around the room in a panic. "I lost my ring! Help me find it!"

"Stop screaming," Victoria plead.

"I think I should go with John just so I don't have to deal with you idiots screaming," Lita said when she, along with John, was now in the living room as well.

"Woah Vicky," Dawn started to say when she walked up to the raven-haired woman. "What happened to you? You get in a fight?" She lifted her hand to the other woman's face and touched around her eye.

Victoria slapped Dawn's hand away when she felt pain due to the contact. "What are you talking about?"

"You have a massive black eye?"

"What?" Victoria rushed to the bathroom and saw what Dawn just said was correct before she rejoined the others. "How did this happen? What happened last night?"

"Who the hell cares?! Help me look! Don't just stand there!" Trish shouted at the others present as she continued her search. "Help me move some furniture! Oh, Randy is going to be angry."

No one seemed to want to move other than John who helped Trish move the sofa Chelsea was previously sleeping on.

"My thongue hurths," Chelsea randomly spoke up after a moment of silence. "Why does ith hurth?"

"You're talking funny," Lita said while walking towards the younger woman who was sitting on sofa once again after it was moved. "I remember talking that way the first time I got my tongue pierced years ago."

"The first time?" Victoria asked confused. "What do you mean the first time?"

"John is the only one helping me!" Trish interrupted her friends conversation. "Why are none of you doing that!" She didn't give any of them a chance to answer because she decided to go look in different parts of the suite, taking John along with her.

Lita stuck her tongue out for a moment before answering Victoria's question. "I guess I got my tongue pierced last night." She turned to look at Chelsea when a thought popped into her head. "Stick out your tongue."

Chelsea did as she was told and immediately screamed when she saw Lita wasn't the only one with a tongue ring. "Geth ith outh, geth ith outh, geth ith outh! I don'th wanth ith!"

"Ew," Dawn scrunched her nose in disgust. "No one is about to touch your tongue to get it out. Just go back where you got it from and ask them to do it for you."

"I don'th know where I goth ith from," Chelsea began to panic. "I don'th want it!"

"Okay okay okay. Chill. I'm sure one of us has to have some sort of receipt around here and we can go and see if they can take it out for you." Lita began to look in her purse with the other women doing the same.

"The only place you're going is with John to the studio," Trish said when her and John were back in the main room. "Maybe my ring is there. It's not here!"

"Calm down. I'm sure you'll find it. Found it!"

"My ring?!" Trish asked hopefully and rushed to where Lita was.

Lita rolled her eyes. "No the receipt. Oooh," she said after she read through the receipt and saw the two tongue piercings weren't the only things they got from the tattoo shop. "Someone got a tattoo last night."

John laughed as the four other woman began to look all around their bodies to make sure it wasn't them who had one.

"Oh my God!" Chelsea exclaimed when she saw who exactly had the tattoo, where it was, and what it was. "Dawn has a thramp sthamp! And ith's some sorth of horns!"

"No! Tell me you're lying!"

"I'm afraid not Dawn," Victoria spoke up from behind the woman in question. "But seriously, horns?"

John chuckled once again. This was very entertaining. "Let me get this straight," he began to say, "Trish lost her ring, Victoria has a black eye, Lita and Chelsea have tongue rings, and Dawn has horns tattooed on her lower back. What did you ladies do?"

"For the billionth time, I don't care! All I know is I have to find my ring!" Trish glanced between Lita and John before continuing. "It's past ten. It's already cutting in your practice time. Go practice." She grabbed the receipt from the redheads hands. "We're gonna go find my ring at this place."

"Can I shower first?"

Trish wasn't sure who that came from, but she didn't care because all of them were going to get the same answer. "No! Shower later. We have to come back to get our things anyways. I have to find my ring first! Maybe we can remember where else we went if it's not at the tattoo place. Let's go!"

"Wait," Lita said before the others could leave. "Why is the screen on my phone cracked?" She said as she observed the object in her hands after she found it in one corner of the room. "It won't turn on. It's broken. How did that happen?"

"Oh," Chelsea began to answer when she actually remembered how that happened. "Trish threw it when you were about to call..." she trailed off when she remembered the piece of information that was revealed to her last night. She glanced between Lita and John before looking away from them. She looked everywhere else in the room except for those two as she resumed. "You were um... you were about to call John and yell at him because um... Edge called and Anthony was crying because Mickie said some horrible things to him and um... Trish said no calls so she... uh... she threw your phone."

Lita turned her attention to John who looked apologetic. "I remember that now. That bitch is lucky she's pregnant."

"I apologize for her-" John was about to say more but was interrupted.

"No you don't because you can't apologize for someone. Just keep her away from my son and she'll stay away from me too if she knows what's best." She then turned her attention to Trish before she continued. "You owe me a new phone. It won't turn on. You broke it!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "I really don't care about your phone! I'll buy you a new one. Fine, whatever. I need to find my ring!" She left the room with Dawn, Victoria, and Chelsea all reluctantly following after her.

And then there were two.

Lita looked around the room and finally noticed how much of the mess they all made. "We might not be welcomed back here again. They might make me pay more now."

"Probably not and I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yea. Oh my God!" Lita exclaimed when some moments from last night were coming back to her. She continued after the questionable look John sent her. "We all took turns riding a mechanical bull. We somehow went to some country bar. Victoria fell hard off of it and hit her head which is why she has a black eye." She began laughing at that with John joining in. "Oh that's not even the best part! Dawn has the tattoo because she was able to stay on there the longest out of all of us and that's why she picked horns. Bull horns? Why not the whole bull?"

"Maybe she grabbed the horns and that's why she was able to stay on for a long time?"

Lita shrugged. "Who knows. Oh my God!"

"Now what?"

"Chelsea said she wanted to get her tongue pierced but would only do it if one of us did it with her and I volunteered for some stupid reason. Whatever. I'm not worried about it. I guess I'll take it out soon."

"Wow," was all John was able to say. He had to wonder where Trish lost her ring but he didn't question it because he was sure Lita didn't remember that.

"Let's go. We need to get loads and loads of coffee on our way to the studio if we want this to be bearable for either of us. I need it." John simply nodded as he followed after Lita so they could head to practice. He had a feeling that practice with a hungover Lita wasn't going to go as smoothly as Trish would have liked it to.

* * *

"Ow!" Lita yelled for what felt like the hundredth time during practice as she stepped away from John. The two had been practicing for almost two hours already. They were getting most of it down except for when he kept stepping on her foot even though he wasn't the only one guilty of stepping on the others foot. "Stop stepping on my feet! You can't dance!"

"I'm not the only one stepping on the others feet." John retorted. "You're stepping on mine too."

"I'm hungover!"

John rolled his eyes. "Stop using that as an excuse. You wouldn't be yelling if you still felt that way. We have a few more minutes before our time ends. Let's just hurry and get this over with so we don't have to do this anymore and can leave."

"You're mean," Lita feigned hurt. "You're acting like you don't want to dance with me. Is there something wrong with me? Do I repulse you? How rude."

John rolled his eyes once again. "Shut up."

"You're really mean. I don't like you."

"You're weird. Stop acting like a child."

"Whatever. Hurry up so we can get this over with."

John smirked before replying to that. "Now who's being the mean one."

"Shut up," Lita rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill Trish for making me stuck with you."

"Now that wasn't very nice."

"Guess who doesn't care? If you guessed me, then good job! You win nothing!"

John said nothing, simply rolling his eyes as he walked closer to her so they could continue with the next steps of the dance. He was previously wondering how well this would have went down given Lita's hungover state, but surprisingly, it went pretty well. Well, after she stopped complaining about Trish's music choice and the fact that the music was too loud. The six cups of coffee she had definitely did the trick. He guessed he was lucky that her caffeine addiction was something that didn't change over the years because that was the only thing making this tolerable for the both of them. If it weren't for the coffee, Lita would be in a sour mood and if she was in a sour mood, then John would be paying for it, but luckily, that wasn't the case. It was actually kind of fun.

"Finally!" Both John and Lita exclaimed in unison half an hour later after they completed the whole dance once full way without making a too big of a mistake or stepping on the others feet.

"You want to do it one more time?" Lita began to ask. "There were still very small mistakes we can probably get right if we practice one more time. Plus, it was actually fun when we started to get it down. We still have a few more minutes."

John shrugged. "Don't care either way."

The two continued the dance from the beginning after John restarted the music. All of it went smoothly until the end when John stumbled and tripped over Lita's feet sending her falling back on the floor when he knocked into her. John tried to stop her from falling, but wasn't successful because his own balance was off and he fell on top of her. Without thinking, he purposely landed on his elbows as a way to try and not fall on her fully so he wouldn't crush her. But that didn't help much as he did land on top of her, but he immediately got up without actually hurting her. Had he been thinking, he would have used his hands instead of his elbows and maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much.

The two began laughing at their mishap with the current superstar still hovering over the former diva. It seemed like neither of them was too hurt with the fall even though John's elbows were stinging just a bit. Lita was lucky she didn't hurt her head.

"Get off of me," Lita said through laughter.

"I can't," John replied as he continued to laugh as well. "My elbows hurt."

"It's your own fault for making me fall."

"Hey, I tried to stop that from happening."

"You failed."

"You're the one who wanted to keep practicing."

"Again, it's your fault." John opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't able to say anything because he was too busy laughing along with Lita. Laughter was definitely contagious.

They stopped laughing all of a sudden and both of their expressions changed to a serious one when they became aware of their predicament. All the past feelings and memories began to flood in each of their minds. Once again, John wasn't using his brain when he moved down closer to Lita. He could feel her breaths were shaky probably out of nervousness. Next thing they knew, John was kissing Lita with her immediately responding back. The kiss deepened within moments with neither of them actually comprehending what was going on. She raised her arms to him slowly until she clasped them behind his neck.

They probably would have stayed that way for a while longer if it weren't for the fact that John's phone began to ring. They came back to reality after they heard the sound of John's phone ringing before he removed himself from Lita. Lita sat up and looked over at John who walked to the other side of the room and answered his phone. She couldn't hear what was being said because music was still playing on the stereo they were using, but she had a funny feeling it was Mickie.

John turned back around after he hung up the phone and looked at Lita who immediately looked down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. He shook his head thinking what a huge mistake he just made knowing she had to be feeling the same way.

"We should probably go," John said breaking the silence to which Lita merely nodded and got up from the floor, still avoiding eye contact. "That was-"

"Your wife." That was more of a statement than a question that left Lita's mouth. "She wants you back now because she doesn't want you to spend any more time with me."

John nodded. "Yea." He began to rub the back of his neck out of nervousness before he spoke again. "Look, what just happened-"

"Forget about it," Lita interrupted once again when she finally was able to look at John, but not for long. "It was a mistake."

"We weren't thinking. It just happened."

"Well, it can't happen again. You're married. You're about to start a family with her." _Even though you kind of have one with me, _Lita silently added.

"Yea," was all John was able to say. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. It would be best to pretend it didn't happen and to not let it happen again. Let's just go. Your wife is waiting for you and thanks to her, I'm sure my son is impatiently waiting for me too." With that said, Lita grabbed her bag and began to head out the door with John following soon after. Both of them were thinking the same thing: If the kiss was a mistake, then why didn't it feel like it? Why did it feel good like they needed and wanted it? Whatever the case, it was going to be a long and quiet ride back to Trish and Randy's house. At least the wedding festivities were close to coming to an end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**I know every one missed Mickie, but don't worry because she will be back in the next chapter and will finally confront Lita.**


	9. Chapter 8

The twenty minute drive from the dance studio to Randy and Trish's house was spent in pure silence between John and Lita other than the sound coming from the radio. They hadn't uttered a single word to one another ever since they agreed to pretend the kiss never happened. They were both very confused by how that even happened in the first place. All they knew was that it couldn't happen again.

"Um... Uh... We're here," John announced, breaking the silence when they arrived to the house and he noticed Lita looked lost in thoughts about something.

"Oh," Lita said while looking outside the window. "I guess we are."

The former couple just sat there for a moment and glanced at one another before quickly looking away when their eyes met. John unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door, and left while Lita decided to stay put for a few more moments.

"Get over it," Lita said to herself as she watched John walk towards the house. "You both agreed it was a mistake. It meant nothing. So just suck it up and get over it. It was a stupid little kiss. You both weren't using your brains. Again. He's married. Don't do anything else. Just stay away from him as much as possible and the rest of the time here will go smoothly. You'll go back home and never have to see him again. It'll be okay." She let out a sigh when she saw John just standing by the door, looking at her like he was waiting for her. "Hopefully."

The redhead took a deep breath before she unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the car door, and got out of the vehicle. She walked towards the man and tried avoiding eye contact once again. Convincing herself in the car to just get over what happened at practice because it meant nothing didn't help at all. If it didn't meant anything, then why was it so difficult to let it go? _Because it's John_, Lita thought to herself. _There's nothing easy about anything that concerns him. Never._

"Are you okay?" John asked after he knocked on the door and noticed how uneasy Lita looked.

"Mhm," Lita nodded even though she was screaming inside that she was not okay because he decided to do something foolish like kissing her even though he was married and she was stupid herself because she did nothing to stop him. She couldn't stop him because she knew she wanted it when she realized what was about to happen. Everything about it was so messed up.

"Look, about what ha-"

"Stop," Lita shook her head when she took a chance to look up at him. "We said we're going to pretend it didn't happen so there's no point in talking about it."

"I know, but-" John was cut off when the door opened and they saw Trish on the other side.

"Hey! You're finally back! How was it?" Trish asked as she moved out the doorway to let the two enter and led them in the house. "Is it perfect?"

"Close enough," was all John answered with as Lita simply nodded.

Trish stopped in place which made the two stop walking as well. She turned around to face them and glanced between them. Both of them looked distracted and disturbed. Wait, was that a trace of guilt Trish spotted on both of their faces?

"Is something wrong?" Trish asked glancing between the duo once again.

John shook his head. "Nope." He then walked away because he knew that was the only way to get her to leave it alone.

Lita was about to follow him, but Trish grabbed her arm and stopped her. The blonde spoke after the redhead sent her a questionable look. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you two?"

"No," Lita responded as she pulled her arm out of her friends hold. "I'm just really tired. I'm sure none of us got much sleep and I did fall asleep on the bathroom floor and then you made me go to dance rehearsal for a couple of hours, so I'm just tired."

Trish wasn't buying it but she knew Lita wasn't going to budge which was why she decided to drop the topic. "Okay. But you know if there is something bothering you, then you can talk to me about it. Judgement free zone."

Lita sent Trish a weak smile. "I know and I love you for that. But everything is okay."

"Alright."

"Did you find your ring?" Lita asked, changing the subject while the two continued to walk more inside the house again.

"You lost your ring?" Randy asked from the living room when the two arrived there.

"No, I didn't lose my ring," Trish answered too quickly as she began to lie, but then she thought it wasn't a big deal because of where she found it. "Okay, I sort of lost my ring but it was in Dawn's purse the whole time so I guess it wasn't really lost." She turned her attention to Lita before she continued. "Can you believe that? I basically tore up the suite even more than we did last night, looked at the tattoo place, the country bar, and some other places I don't even know if we went and the ring was in Dawn's purse the whole time."

"You all went to a country bar?" Randy asked, but was only ignored.

"At least the trip to the tattoo place wasn't a waste. Did Chelsea get her tongue ring removed?"

"Her what?" Randy asked. "Chelsea has a tongue ring?"

Trish rolled her eyes before she began to address her fiance. "Had is the correct word. She got rid of it."

"I knew my little sister hanging out with the four of you was a bad idea."

This time it was Lita's turn to roll her eyes. "Chill Randy. She's in her twenty's. She can make her own decisions. It's just a tongue piercing. There's nothing wrong with that. And she doesn't even have it anymore so relax. Plus, she's one of us now so deal with it."

Trish nodded in agreement. "Li's right. Chelsea is one of us now. We're like the fab five."

"That's a scary thought."

"Shut up."

Lita took a chance to go to her room in the guest house when the engaged couple continued their little playful argument. She wanted- scratch that- needed a moment to herself. She didn't want to be around people right now. Well, she did need to see her son.

"Wait," Lita said as she turned around to face the couple again who focused their full attention on her. "Where's Anthony?"

"I sent Edge and Dave on an errand and Anthony went with them," Trish answered before Randy could. "Well, he went with Edge because I think he's still afraid of Dave," she chuckled.

"Okay. As you were." With that said, Lita left.

Lita closed the door behind her, took a deep breath, and slowly slid down on the floor as she leaned against the door when she finally arrived to the room. She closed her eyes when she felt her eyes getting watery. Why was this happening? Why was she finding herself enjoying every moment she spent with her ex? Why did he kiss her? Why did she have to kiss him back? This wasn't supposed to be happening. Her and John were only supposed to deal with one another for the sake of their respective best-friends. They ended any relationship they had years ago. They weren't supposed to start getting close again and spending a lot of time together. And they sure as hell weren't supposed to kiss. But then why was any of it happening?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She got up from the ground, wiped away her tears, and tried to compose herself before opening the door.

"Hey Li!" Dawn smiled which was replaced by a frown when she noticed how upset her friend looked. "What's wrong?" Lita merely shook her head in response. Unfortunately for her, the brunette wasn't about to drop it as quickly as her blonde friend. "Bull shit. Have you been crying?"

Lita said nothing, instead opting to look at the ground when she felt her eyes starting to well up with tears again. It didn't take long for Dawn to realize the other woman was crying with how her shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh sweetie."

Dawn stepped inside the room and closed the door before taking Lita to the bed and sitting her down there. Dawn sat down next to her and hugged her as she continued to cry. She knew whatever was going on with Lita had to be something big because her friend was usually always strong. Well, unless it was something that dealt with John. That always broke down the redhead. The brunette was hoping and praying it had nothing to do with John. It was hard repairing Lita after what happened over three years ago and Dawn knew Lita was never fully repaired. She didn't think that was possible, but she, along with Trish and Victoria, still tried.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked once again after Lita's crying calmed down a little. "What happened?"

Dawn felt Lita's head shake against her which made her think her friend wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. She decided she would give Lita some more time before she pressed the issue again, but the other woman didn't seem to need more time.

"I did something bad," Lita said after she removed herself from Dawns embrace. She wiped the last of the tears away and attempted to gather herself before continuing. "I'm such a terrible person. I don't know how I could do that again."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked hesitantly as she observed the look of guilt on Lita's face. "What did you do?"

Lita looked away from Dawn in shame. She closed her eyes and shook her head before answering the question. "John... John... He... Oh God," she shook her head once again. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dawn once again who was patiently waiting for her to reveal her situation. Lita looked away once again before she finally told Dawn the truth. "He kissed me and I kissed him back."

Dawn gasped in shock once those words left Lita's mouth. That was not something she was expecting at all. She knew it dealt with John even though she was hoping it didn't, but that didn't mean she was expecting for Lita to tell her that they kissed.

"He kissed you and you kissed him back," Dawn repeated after she registered what Lita just told her. "How could you do that?!" She yelled and got up from the bed. which earned her Lita's attention. "He's married! How could he kiss you?! He's stupid! Why didn't you stop him?! Why didn't you just end it?!"

"I couldn't. I'm weak. I didn't want to. I told you I'm horrible."

"You didn't want to stop him?! You wanted to kiss him?! He's married!" Dawn repeated once again. She was about to say more, but Lita cut her off.

"You think I don't know that?!" Lita began to say as she stood up and faced her friend. "Why else do you think I feel like shit?! I hate Mickie! I can't stand her, but I don't want to do this to her again!"

"Then don't!"

"We both agreed it was just one stupid mistake," Lita started to say much calm then before as she sat back down on the bed, "and it can't happen again. It won't."

"It better not," Dawn said just as calm as Lita as she took a seat next to her. "Look, I don't give a damn about Mickie, but no woman deserves her husband fooling around with another woman. And you don't deserve any of this either. I don't want you to get caught back into that. I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Me neither. It sucked."

"I know you don't want to hear any of this, but it needs to be said. You and John are a thing of the past. It's about time you moved on. You're always going to be getting the short end of the stick on this one. You already asked him once to leave her before they got married and he didn't because she was pregnant. She's pregnant again so he's not going to leave her and their child to be with you."

Lita nodded. "I know. But I can't help how I feel."

"You still love him," that was more of a statement than a question that left Dawn's mouth.

"You know I always will."

"But are you still in love with him?"

Lita let out a sigh as she thought about what her friend just asked her. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know."

"This is why you won't give Jess a chance?"

Lita rolled her eyes. Dawn was never going to let that go, was she? "Shut up."

"Serious question. Is that why you won't tell him about Anthony?"

Lita shook her head. "Absolutely not. I have been so conflicted these last few days about telling John the truth. Sometimes I think that I should tell him because they both deserve to know the truth and have a relationship with one another. Other times I think it's too late and Anthony is fine without him so why change things for him now. But what am I going to do when he starts questioning who his father is? It was easier coming up with something before he knew who John was but now I don't know how I can tell him anything about his father without actually telling him who he is."

"Believe it or not, but Mickie made the decision easier for me."

"What?" Dawn asked just as confused as she was. She had no clue what Lita could have meant by that.

"She's so horrible to Anthony because she thinks he's Johns son," Lita continued after the brief interruption. "If I tell John, then he's gonna want a relationship with his son and I know I won't be able to stop that from happening. And if that does happen, then Mickie is going to be around Anthony and I don't want that. I don't want her anywhere near my son where she can continue to say things to him like I don't care about him and I'm leaving him. I don't want her to say horrible things to my son that can have a negative effect on him."

"You know John won't let that happen," Dawn said after she took in everything Lita just said. "He won't let Mickie say whatever she wants about or to his son. You can tell how much he cares about Anthony. I really think you should tell him."

Lita shook her head. "I can't. It's better that way." Dawn was about to say something, but Lita beat her to it. "It's my decision so don't try to convince me to do something I don't want to. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Was there a reason why you came?"

"Fine," Dawn reluctantly agreed. "I just wanted to say that we should probably head up to get things for the rehearsal dinner situated."

"Alright. Let me shower first."

Dawn simply nodded before she stood up and left. Lita let out a tired sigh and shook her head at the conversation she just had with Dawn as she got a fresh pair of clothes out. Why was life so hard? It was one big test she felt like she was failing.

* * *

Mickie had to get out of that room. Ever since John came back, he had been non stop hovering around her. It was like he wouldn't leave her alone and she just needed a break from his constant questions of how she was feeling. All she said was she was really tired and her feet hurt and he wouldn't leave her alone about it. It was sweet to see him concerned, but it was annoying at the same time. She was pregnant so obviously she was going to be feeling this way sometimes.

The former diva was about to go outside for a walk and some fresh air, but that's when she walked by the room Lita was staying in. She stopped in front of it and knocked when she saw no one else around, thinking this was the best time to talk to her.

"Dawn, give me five more minutes," Lita called from inside. Her voice was getting closer and closer with every word she said and within a minute, the door opened. "You're not Dawn."

"Nope."

"What do you want?"

"Stay away from my husband," Mickie was about to say more, but was interrupted by the other woman.

"Done. Stay away from my son." The redhead was about to close the door, but unfortunately for her, Mickie wasn't done.

"Wait," Mickie said as she wedged her foot between the door so it wouldn't shut. "I want to talk to you about something else. That bastard of yours actually."

Lita glared. "You know you're not going to be pregnant forever, right? Just remember I owe you a punch or two."

Mickie rolled her eyes at the threat. She was not afraid of Lita. "And I owe you more than that for sleeping with my husband. Let me in unless you want everyone else to hear our conversation. I'm sure you wouldn't want John to hear any of this."

Lita wanted to say they weren't about to talk about anything so Mickie could just leave, but for some reason she opened the door and moved out the way to let the other woman enter. She closed the door and turned around to see the brunette had made herself comfortable on the bed. She walked over to where Mickie was seated and stopped a couple of feet away from her before speaking.

"What do you want?" Lita asked impatiently as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The truth."

Lita arched a brow. "About?"

"That little brat you like to call your son." Mickie saw Lita was fuming and her hands were now clenching at her sides, but she could care less and continued. "That little brat you named after my husband. That little brat who shares a lot of physical characteristics with my husband." Lita noticed Mickie was putting an emphasis on the word 'my'. "The little brat whose birthday you're lying about. The little brat who was a result of your one night with my husband years ago when me and him were engaged." Lita looked like she was about to reject those accusations, but Mickie wasn't having any of it. "Don't even try to lie to me. It all adds up. He-"

"It's none of your business," Lita interrupted only to be interrupted back.

"It's none of my business that my husband has a child with someone else? I think it is."

"No it's not because he doesn't know anything and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

"Wow," Mickie was still surprised although she had a huge feeling Anthony was John and Lita's son. Hearing Lita confirm it didn't shock her any less. "So I was right? John got you knocked up. What a huge mistake you have to see the rest of your life."

"Don't," Lita shook her head. "Do not call my son a mistake. I know me and John slipped up big time and I really am sorry for that. But you do not get to call my son a mistake. He is not a mistake even though how he got here was. You do not get to say whatever you want about him." She took a brief pause before continuing. "Please don't tell John because I don't want him to know. Everything will just get screwed up. If you tell him, I will just decline it."

"You don't have to worry about me saying anything to him. Your secret is safe with me."

Lita was confused. Why would Mickie keep that a secret for her? She would have thought that Mickie would go running to John with the truth as a way to cause problems for her. "Why would you do that for me?"

Mickie scoffed. "Don't think for a second I'm doing anything for you because I don't owe you anything. I'm doing this for me and my daughter. He'll leave us the second he finds out about that brat."

"Stop calling him that. He has a name," Lita said as calmly as possible. Mickie was really testing her patience. "You don't have to be so insecure because he won't leave you for us. If he wanted to leave you for me, then he would have done it when I asked him not to marry you-"

"You bitch," Mickie cut her off with a glare present on her face. "You told him not to marry me? You actually told him not to marry me so he would come to you?"

"I was pregnant. I wanted my sons father in his life. I didn't think I could do any of it by myself. But I didn't get to tell him I was pregnant because he said he wouldn't leave you because you were pregnant yourself. He didn't let me tell him anything and said he wanted to move on with you and your child. He didn't leave you then, he's not going to leave you now."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't get a chance. Plus, he he was really worried you would keep his child away from him if he did leave you for me. I didn't want that for him. I didn't want to cause any more problems for him. I didn't know what to do so I just left it alone especially when he said he had to move on and just hung up."

_I guess pretending I was pregnant played out perfectly for me, _Mickie thought to herself but said something else aloud. "Maybe you should have just kept your legs closed and you wouldn't be in this mess."

"And maybe you should have kept your man happy and he wouldn't have come running to me that night telling me that he missed me," Lita shot back. "Maybe you should tell him to keep it in his pants." She had enough and couldn't keep it in any longer. She knew Mickie had every right to be upset with her, but that didn't mean she was about to let the other woman say whatever she pleased.

Mickie scowled at her defiantly as she got up from where she was seated and walked towards the door. She turned around to address the redhead once more. "I always knew you were a whore. This only confirms it."

"Just stay the hell away from my son and leave me alone too while you're at it."

"Stay away from my husband. I know how hard that might be because you're still hung up, but move on. I'm sure there are a lot of desperate guys out there who are willing to throw themselves at you." Mickie didn't wait for Lita to reply and left with Lita slamming the door shut. Both of the women couldn't wait to go back to their homes where they wouldn't have to deal with the other and so that Anthony and John's true relationship wouldn't have a risk of being revealed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Lita sighed at the scene she had been witnessing for the last half hour. Trish was in a complete panic even after Lita, her other bridesmaids, and mother tried to reassure her that everything was fine, but fine wasn't good enough for her because it had to be perfect. It wasn't that she was getting cold feet, she was more worried about how the wedding would go than she was about the actual marriage. The blonde knew Randy was the one for her and was pretty confident the marriage would work out, but her feelings about the wedding was a whole different story. She claimed she spent so much time and effort in the planning that she would be so upset and not able to enjoy her own wedding if it wasn't perfect.

Lita rolled her eyes and walked over to Trish when she decided she finally had enough. She knew this was Trish's day, but she was really getting on her nerves and she knew she wasn't the only one feeling that way. Even the bride's mother told her she needed to stop being a drama queen. The redhead, along with everyone else, was glad the wedding was today because that meant Trish would finally stop being such a bridezilla.

"Listen to me," Lita began to say when she was standing in front of Trish who glanced at her maid-of-honor for a moment before continuing to verbally express how angry she would be if something went wrong. "Hey," she said snapping her fingers in front of Trish. "I'm over here. Stop talking, look at me, and listen to me."

Trish did as she was told and she looked very anxious and even a little irritated.

"Take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out." Trish listened to the instructions Lita was giving to her and repeating while everyone else present in the room was glad it seemed to be working.

Lita continued once she felt like Trish had calmed down some and was actually going to listen to what she had to say. "You look so beautiful. Your dress is gorgeous. Your hair is flawless. Your makeup, your jewlery, everything looks amazing. As for everything out there," she pointed near the area a few feet away where the wedding would be taking place in a few minutes, "that is perfect too. I saw how hard you worked for this day to be the best from when you picked out this venue, the theme, the flowers, every thing. Every little detail looks amazing. You did great. You did the best. Your hard work paid off. All you can do now is calm down and take my word for it that this will be a pretty damn great wedding and have fun. It's your day after all."

"You forgot the dance," was the first thing Trish thought about and expressed when Lita was finished with her mini speech. "Is that not going to be perfect?"

Lita was torn between laughing at that comment she should have known was coming and groaning because she was also frustrated at the same time. She did neither.

"That falls under every little detail, sweetie." Trish was about to say more, but Lita spoke before she could. "No," she shook her head. "Clear out your head and breathe. Don't think about anything except for, maybe, you know that man out there you're about to he's not perfect, not by a long shot and he has problems. I mean, he even..." Lita trailed off when she saw the frown on Trish's face. "We all have problems," she quickly said before changing the subject. "I promise you that everything is going to be wonderful. You can kill me or whatever else you want if it's not what you dreamt of."

"Maybe I'll punch you, I can't kill you because then I'll get stuck with a kid when I just got married," Trish joked, "I don't want that."

Lita said nothing for a moment, merely staring at the bride instead before she finally spoke up. "Glad you're feeling better."

"That is why you're my maid-of-honor," Trish said as she ignored her friends remark. "You're right. I did a great job. I did the best. I'm not going to worry about that any longer. Everything looks perfect out there. Everything is going to be amazing. This is my wedding, damn it! And I'm going to enjoy it and not stress!"

"I think I speak for every one when I say thank you Lita," Chelsea started to say which made Trish and Lita turn their attention to her. "Trish," she said focusing her attention to the blonde, "I was so close to hitting you upside your head. I am so happy this whole thing is coming to an end." The three continued with a conversation which was why they missed it when someone opened the door.

"Wow," John said from his spot in the doorway when he opened the door slightly so he could tell the women the ceremony was about to begin.

Dawn seemed to be the only one who heard John and became aware of his presence. She was about to ask him what he wanted, but before she could do that, she noticed that he looked captivated by something, or more accurately, someone. She followed his gaze and saw he was staring at his ex-girlfriend. The woman rolled her eyes and shook her head at his behavior.

"John, is there something you need?" Dawn asked after she looked back at John who finally snapped out of it. Everyone else turned to see who Dawn was talking to and that's when they all realized he was there.

"Um, yea," John said while trying to get his thoughts together. He was trying his best not to go back to staring at Lita who Dawn observed was now doing the staring. "I just wanted to give you all a heads up that the ceremony is about to being in... I guess it's three minutes now."

"Great. You can leave now."

John was taken aback by Dawns sudden attitude. She looked very impatient and annoyed and he was almost positive her attitude was directed towards him. "Um. Okay." He tried his hardest not to glance at Lita, but failed with the attempt. Their eyes met for a quick moment before the redheaded woman quickly looked away from him. He shook his head before turning around and leaving.

Dawn didn't miss any of the silent interaction between the former couple. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she did not like this one bit at all especially after what Lita admitted to her the day before. She didn't know what was going on with those two, all she knew was that this could potentially turn into a bad situation with her friend ending up with the short end of the stick once again.

* * *

Mickie sat around waiting for the ceremony to commence just like the other guests. She was impatiently waiting for the beginning so it could end which meant she wouldn't have to see Lita any more or worry about John being around his ex-girlfriend who, she now knew for sure after confirmation from the redhead herself, was the mother of his child. She was so pissed off during her whole conversation with Lita, but she couldn't stop thinking how this was something else that she would be keeping from John which had the potential to end their marriage. So now there were two secrets she was going to make sure went to the grave with her. Mickie was going to make sure John never found out the truth about Anthony and never found out something she was keeping from him for months now. It would not be good for her if he found out either of the two pieces of information.

The former diva shook the thoughts out of her head as she looked around the area. Mickie thought everything looked nice even though the theme wasn't something she would consider, but she liked the under the stars vibe going. It worked well.

It wasn't long until the ceremony finally began with the procession starting. Mickie knew she was biased, but she didn't care, she thought John looked the best. Soon enough, Lita came into view and Mickie rolled her eyes and looked away when that wasn't something she wanted to see. She decided her husband was a better view than that horrible excuse of a woman. _Asshole_, Mickie thought to herself when she saw the best-man was legitimately staring at the maid-of-honor. His gaze never left the redhead, not even for a quick moment until the groom nudged him when he noticed Mickie was glaring at his friend and looked very angry and he saw why.

Mickie glared at both John, who sent her a smile after he came back to reality, and Lita, who was pretty oblivious by what was going on, before she looked back at the aisle. Anthony, who was the ring-bearer, came into view and she had to admit he looked very adorable. Mickie thought it was a good thing for the little boy he looked more like his father than he did his mother because then, he would have image issues. It was a shame about that red hair though.

The brunette did feel a little bad when she thought about how mean she had been acting towards Anthony. She knew it wasn't Anthony's fault he was a result of a night of infidelity, but for her, he would always be a symbol of that night. He would be a symbol of the night her husband cheated on her with her ex and that was when all sympathy left. She knew it wasn't his fault, but he was a huge reminder and just got angry every time she thought about it especially with it being confirmed yesterday.

The pregnant woman realized she had zoned out completely on the entire ceremony when she heard clapping and cheering around her. She looked up at saw how happy the newlyweds looked. They better hope some whore doesn't meddle in their marriage, Mickie thought to herself while looking at Lita with pure disgust.

She became even more furious when the couples first dance turned into that planned dance with the bridal party. She noticed that both John and Lita looked very awkward with one another at first, but then they got over it and then started to laugh and smile and looked like they were having fun. She had a feeling something had to have happened for them to suddenly act uncomfortable with one another even if it was for a couple of minutes when they were okay with each other the last couple of days she saw them interact. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what that was about.

"Thanks for not breaking my foot," Lita joked right after the group dance was done with. "You only stepped on my feet like five times. Good job."

John rolled his eyes. "You stepped on mine too so I guess I should thank you for not breaking my foot either."

"At least you didn't knock me down this time," Lita said as she ignored his statement.

"Hey, you were not innocent in that either. If your feet weren't in the way, then I wouldn't have fell and knocked you over."

"If my feet weren't in the way? You sound stupid. Own up, Cena. Hundred percent your fault." John was about to reply to that, but someone else spoke up before he could.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Dawn said as she did just that and the two looked over to see she was now standing right next to them and loooong right at the man. "But I need to borrow John for a second," she said glancing between the two and then focusing her attention back on John. "I need to talk to you. Shall we?" She didn't wait for him to respond as she took a hold of his arm and began to drag him away. Lita had an inkling she knew what that was about. She didn't have time to think about that when Chelsea and Victoria came over and started to talk to her.

"Leave her alone," Dawn said once her and John were away from everyone else on one side of the room.

"What are you talking about?" John asked in confusion.

Dawn rolled her eyes. He couldn't be this dumb, could he? "Lita. I'm talking about Lita. She told me what happened yesterday." John winced at that because he was trying to forget about that and now someone other than him and Lita knew about it. "And she seemed to be pretty messed up because of that."

"I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours and usually I wouldn't care, but I will not let you mess with my best-friends head. I don't know what the hell is going on in that head of hers either. It's a very confusing puzzle up there, but I know enough which is why I'm asking you to back off and leave her alone."

"Nothing is going on," was all John said before Dawn cut him off and resumed.

"You're married for crying out loud. Does that mean nothing to you? You have a wife, who is seven months pregnant by the way if you forgot about that. I don't know where your feelings for Li stand and please don't tell me because I think it's better for me not to know. I can tell your marriage with Mickie is a little on the screwy side, so don't bring my friend into it."

"You're probably feeling mixed emotions and confused about a lot lately and that's okay because we all go through that. That's what life is. But that doesn't mean you can take my friend down with you. Just... She's..." Dawn trailed off and shook her head before looking away from John.

The brunette woman sighed before looking back at the man and continuing. "If you want to be friends with Li, then go ahead and be friends. But just keep it at that, please. Don't send her any mixed signals. Don't do something stupid like kissing her again. And if she's the one sending you mixed signals or whatever else, then back off, create some space. She's already so conflicted about..." She trailed off and shook her head once again when she realized she could possibly have revealed what Lita told her about being confused of how she felt about John. Dawn knew Lita was still playing around with the idea of telling John about Anthony being his son even though she kept saying she wasn't going to.

"Just keep it as friends and if you don't think you can do that, then you two should just go back to pretending the other doesn't exist. Save yourselves from drama. Mickie doesn't deserve any of this either nor do your daughter and son. Children can very easily be brought into their parents mess."

"My what?" John asked very puzzled at the last word that left Dawn's mouth.

_Damn it_. Dawn tried to hide the grimace from showing on her face when she became aware of what she just said. "Your daughter or son," she quickly said hoping he would buy that.

"You know we're having a girl."

Dawn shrugged. "I guess I forgot. That's not the point. Just don't do anything foolish." She left before John could say anything to her. _That was a close call_. She felt John and Anthony had every right to know about each other and have a relationship which was why she hoped Lita would tell him the truth. But, at the same time, she knew how much of a mess the truth coming out could be.

"You need take a picture of Anthony and John together," was the first thing Dawn heard when she rejoined Lita who was currently talking with Chelsea. Victoria left the two not long ago. "I saw them together earlier and they look so cute. You can tell they're father and son."

"What?" Both Dawn and Lita asked in surprise with the latter continuing. "What are you talking about? Why would you say that?"

"Oh," Chelsea said when she realized what just left her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud and no one seems to be listening to us," she said as she looked around them and found that to be true. She saw how shocked the two in front of her were. "I don't remember who, but one of you let it slip at the spa when you were all drunk and everyone else confirmed it and... I won't tell anyone, I promise. It's none of my business. I was just saying how sweet they look. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." With that said, she left.

"I guess that makes two who now know," Lita said as she watched Chelsea disappear to another spot in the area.

"Someone else knows?" Dawn asked which caused Lita to turn her attention to her friend. "Who else knows? What are you... Oh no," she shook her head when it all came to her. "Mickie." That was more of a statement than it was a question. Lita simply nodded. "That's why she looks like she wants to kill you even more now."

Lita nodded before looking around to make sure no one was near them to hear what she was about to say. She told Dawn about her conversation with Mickie the evening before.

"Well, at least the two who know are willing to keep your secret safe," Dawn said after she took in all Lita just told her. "I still think you should tell him."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I still don't care," she said as she turned her focus from Dawn to the rest of the area. That's when she spotted John and Anthony with one another. The little boy was smiling and laughing and looked very happy with his father. "But maybe you're right." She couldn't help but to feel guilty whenever she saw the two together and saw how well they got along and how close they seemed for only knowing one another for a short period of time.

"So what did you need to talk to him about?" Lita asked as she tore her gaze away from the father-son duo. Dawn told her the truth. "You weren't a bitch, were you?"

"Not totally. I know it's none of my business, but you're my best-friend and I don't want to see you get hurt again."

Lite let out a tired sigh as she looked back to where John and Anthony still were. "I know."

* * *

John decided he needed a break from the wedding inside which was why he stepped outside for some fresh air. He was surprised when he saw someone else out there who looked to be in deep thought about something.

"I guess you needed a break to, huh?" John said when he approached the Lita who jumped a little at the sudden interruption.

"Yea," Lita answered when she looked back at the view in front of them after she saw one of the people consuming her thoughts was now standing right next to her. "It's kind of like a mini reunion in there and everyone is like, 'oh my God Lita. I didn't know you had a son. You didn't seem like the mother type. When did this happen?' and some other stupid shit I don't feel like dealing with."

"I guess you should have known that was coming."

"I guess, but it's still annoying."

"I bet."

It fell into silence between the two for a while with Lita arguing with herself once again whether or not she should tell John the truth. If she was ever to tell him the truth, then it would be better to tell him in person rather than over the phone and she didn't know when the next time- if there was a next time in the first place- they would be face to face again. Maybe telling him at the wedding was a horrible idea, but then again, maybe he wouldn't lash out on her that much since they were in public. Yea, she was definitely a coward.

Lita looked up at John who looked at her at the same time. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I need to... There's something you should... I..."

"What's wrong?" John asked with concern present on his face and voice. "You okay?"

"It was great getting to talk to you again," Lita said as she chickened out. "You know after the whole initial awkwardness and what not. I'm glad we actually talked like normal and it was nice just, you know, catching up."_ It's better if he doesn't know and this is hardly the place to tell him. Idiot._

John nodded in agreement. "It was. We were friends before too, I don't understand why we can't be even now."

_Because it's complicated you big dummy_, Lita thought to herself but said nothing as he continued.

"I would like to stay in touch with you if you wouldn't be opposed to that. Plus, Anthony is a great kid. I know it's weird because I haven't known him for long, but I just feel this connection with him. I would like to see him again if you wouldn't mind. What do you say?" Lita said nothing so John spoke up with a smile present on his face. "I am his Uncle John after all and I do think he likes me better than he likes Randy."

_No you're not you dummy! You're his dad!_ Lita wanted to say no because she knew it was a terrible idea, but he just had to bring up Anthony who she knew would possibly bug her about John when they were back home. The redhead simply nodded in response because she didn't feel like she could say anything at the moment.

"Great," John smiled. "Your flight is at midnight right?"

Lita nodded once again. "It seemed like a good idea at that time. Now I'm regretting it. Anthony is going to be so cranky. I knew I should have taken Trish up on her offer of staying at the house even though her and Randy won't be there. But I just wanna go home too."

"I understand. Mickie was the same way which is why ours is pretty late too and not tomorrow."

It became quiet between the two once again before Lita spoke. "I think the reception is about to end pretty soon so we should go inside." She left before John could reply to that.

John watched as she walked off and the conversation he had with Dawn earlier began to replay in his mind. Maybe it wasn't possible to be just friends with his ex, but he was going to try because he did miss her. The last two weeks just reminded him of their time spent together years ago and everything he loved about her. Yea, he was in trouble.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to ****Kay (welcome to the dark side if this is the same Kay, lol),**** my time is now, G, Sonib89, Guest(s), therealchamps, and Wolfgirl2013. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**I understand some of y'all thinking Lita just let Mickie say whatever she wanted about Anthony and I know it's just a story, but I was not about to have her hit a pregnant woman. I save that kind of wickedness for the evil characters. Even Mickie wouldn't have done that if Lita were the pregnant one because she's just supposed to be sort of a biatch, not evil.**


	11. Chapter 10

"How about May?" John suggested as he peered over Mickie's shoulders at the book of baby names she was flipping through. "It means-"

"I don't care what it means," Mickie interrupted him with a look of disgust present on her face. "I wasn't aware we were having a seventy year old."

"It's a nice name for a little girl."

Mickie took a chance to glance at him and that's when he noticed she most definitely did not agree with him. "No it's not. Maybe it's a nice name for an elderly person. And it's a month. No way am I naming my child after a month. January, April, June, they all suck. Might as well throw in August... wait, that's a boys name but you know what I mean."

"Our child," John corrected her as he ignored the last part of her statement. "And you do realize she's going to be old one day, right?"

Mickie rolled her eyes before she looked back at the names in the book. "Whatever. Look, I suggest the names and you give an opinion. You don't get to suggest names because they all suck."

John decided he wasn't going to fight the issue any further, it wasn't like he cared much about the name in the first place as long as it wasn't something out o the World. "Why do they all have to start with 'm'?"

"Because we're having a girl," Mickie said while giving him a look like he should already have known that before returning her attention back to the list of names. "When we have a boy then we will look for a name starting with 'j'."

"When did we come up with that rule?"

"When we first found out we're having a girl."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure you didn't run that by me, but that's fine. But what if we do have another kid and that one is a girl as well, then what?"

Mickie turned to look at him and smiled. "I guess another 'm'," she innocently suggested.

"Or Joanna. It's a girls version of my name."

"Ugh," Mickie groaned. "That's a big no. Please stop. You're only needed for your opinion of the names I choose. We can name him John after you if we ever have a boy, but never ever will I name my daughter Joanna."

"Fine," John easily agreed. "It's not like I liked any of those names either way. Just random pickings."

"That's enough for today," Mickie said as she shut the baby names book and placed it on one side of the couch she was sitting on before taking the piece of paper she wrote down some of the names she liked onto her lap. "We can go through the last half of the M's tomorrow or whenever."

"Here are the names we have so far. Madison, Melanie, Melissa, Madeline, Mariah, Meredith, Miranda, and Mikayla. I really like some of them because of the potential nicknames like Maddie and Mel. Or Mellie." Mickie didn't realize how that last name kind of had an effect on her husband who stopped listening to her. She would be pissed if she knew who was consuming his thoughts at the moment. "Yea, Mellie is definitely better then Mel. Melody could work out too." Mickie shook her head. "Nope. Don't like that one. What do you think?"

The pregnant woman didn't receive an answer so she looked up at her list and at John who she noticed looked distracted. "Hey," Mickie said as she waved a hand in front of him. "Earth to John." He seemed to snap out of it and focused his attention on her. "Were you not listening to me just now?"

"I was. The names."

Mickie didn't think much about it because she was sure he was getting bored listening her talk about names basically the whole day with it being non stop the last two hours. "Okay. So which ones don't you like?"

John looked over the list Mickie came up with for a moment before he replied. "Madeline... Mariah... Meredith... Miranda. The others are fine although I'm not too sure about Mikayla so just keep it on the list if you really like it."

"Okay," Mickie said as she crossed the first four names he said off the list. "I'm not a huge of either of those names and even this one, but I'm going to leave it on the list just in case. Oh, we should probably look at the meanings too. What if one of them-"

"Mickie, chill," John cut her off. "Relax. We still have like two months left to come up with a name and I'm sure we'll do it. We can just look up the meanings later. I'm getting sick of thinking about names now."

"That's fine," Mickie interrupted before he could say he didn't want to talk about any more baby preparations for now because that's all it felt like they had been discussing the whole day. He just needed a break from that. "We can talk about the nursery. I'm thinking-"

John cut her off mid sentence. "You're not about to change your mind again are you? I already changed the paint color for the third time today-"

"I told you we should hire a painter but you wanted to do it yourself so that's all on you," Mickie interrupted, only for her to be ignore as John continued.

"-and I really don't want to paint that room again. The furniture is supposed to be here some time next week so please don't make me go to the store with you to cancel the order once again because you realize you don't like it."

John was about to say more but was interrupted when Mickie burst into laughter.

"What?" John questioned his wife because he was confused by her reaction.

"I'm sorry, but your reaction is so funny and you automatically assumed it's one of those two problems," Mickie said as she tried to control her laughter and continued only after she was successful with the task. "I wasn't going to make comments about any of that. I'm actually finally officially satisfied with all of it. Well, I guess I sort of am. I just thought we could use stencils to add some designs on the walls. You're probably going to ask me what designs, but I don't know. I just think it'll make the room more lively and not boring and plain like it looks right now."

"Animals?" John suggested since that was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

Mickie shook her head in disapproval. "We'll think of something." It was quiet between the two for a little while before Mickie decided she was tired. "I'm gonna go to bed now," she announced as she got up from the couch with John doing the same.

"My brother called earlier and left a couple of messages. I meant to call him back, but I haven't yet so I'll be up after I talk to him." Mickie simply nodded before he gave her a quick kiss. "Good night," he smiled with her returning the gesture.

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mickie tried to hide the shock she was feeling when John finally didn't give her his normal response of 'me too' when she told him she loved him. She felt like things were starting to get better between the two of them ever since they came back home and were away from Lita once again. Sure they were only back a week and John was gone half of those days, but they hadn't been fighting lately like they usually did and were actually talking on the phone more when he was away so she felt like things were going in the right direction.

John dialed his brothers number after Mickie left to go upstairs, but that wasn't the only call he was going to be making that night.

Lita had finally gotten Anthony to fall asleep around eleven that night when she heard the phone in her pocket go off. She quickly took the object out of her pocket and answered it so the noise wouldn't wake him up. Anthony took a late nap earlier that day so it took what felt like forever to his mother for him to go to sleep for the night and she didn't want him to wake up and she would have to deal with that all over again.

"Hello?" Lita said after she made sure Anthony didn't wake up and she was out of his room.

"Hi."

Lita said nothing for a moment while she registered whose voice it was that she just heard as she sat down on the bed in her room. Why was he calling her? "Um, hey John. What's um... What's going on?"

"Me and Mickie were talking about baby stuff a while ago," John answered without thinking about or even being able to realize how uncomfortable that choice of topic could be for the woman. Lita couldn't help but think about how she did every thing he was listing and much more without him when she rather would have wanted him by her side even though she was able to handle it all on her own back then and even now. "The room, names, all of it. She picked a few names and she said she liked the nickname Mellie for two of them and that reminded me of you because of your sister. And then I began to think about Anthony. You said you wanted to keep in touch and well, I wanted to see how Anthony was doing. How are you? I mean, how is he? How are the two of you?"

"We're fine. But it's eleven at night so try calling earlier next time if you want to talk to him."

"Oh. I wasn't too aware about the time. I wasn't really paying attention to that. Sorry-"

"It's fine," Lita interrupted him. She felt a little guilty when she thought about what Anthony said earlier that day. "He actually asked about you today. He said he missed you, but that doesn't really mean much because he said he misses Randy too," she added with a laugh with John joining in. And then she asked him something without thinking about it. She was about to go into a potential uncomfortable territory. "You two ready to be parents?" _Even though you already are one and you don't know about it_ because_ I'm such a coward. No. It's better he doesn't know. Eh, whatever._

"Um yea. I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be. Have any advice you like to share?"

"Don't screw her life," Lita joked.

John rolled his eyes. "Any advice to prevent that from happening?"

"I don't know, I'm learning myself too. It's a day to day thing. Take it as it comes to you." John was about to reply to that because he thought Lita was done, but she thought about something else. "And don't be like one of those fathers who doesn't do much and lets the mother do everything. You and Mickie actually have one another, it's a partnership, work together."

"That's what my mom said." John was about to say more, but then saw a not so happy looking Mickie from the corner of his eye. "It was already late when I called so I'll let you go to sleep now or do whatever you were doing. Tell Anthony I said hi."

Lita nodded. "Will do. Bye."

"Bye." With that said, the two hung up the phone.

"I thought you were calling your brother." Mickie said before John could say anything to her.

"I already talked to him," John said as he got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked towards his visibly angry wife.

"So you decided to call your girlfriend?"

"She's my friend," John corrected Mickie who rolled her eyes in response, "and I called to see how sh- how Anthony was doing."

Fortunately for him, Mickie didn't catch how he almost said 'she' before he said 'Anthony'. "Why do you care how he is? You didn't even know him until like three weeks ago. Why doesn't his well being matter to you?"

John shrugged. "It doesn't matter that I haven't known him for long. He's a great kid who I enjoyed spending time with those few days."

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Mickie began to walk away, but John grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Are you mad?"

Mickie pulled her arm out of his hold and turned around to face him. She shook her head. "No. I would just like it if you wouldn't talk to her, but obviously that's not going to happen and I knew that to be true when you cheated on me and I still married you so maybe this is just what I deserve."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything as she quickly left and went upstairs to their room with John doing the same a couple of moments later. He saw Mickie was sleeping when he arrived to the room. Little did he know, she was just pretending because she was not in the mood to talk to him.

John went to the bathroom and she sat up when she heard the door shut. Mickie looked around the room and saw his phone on his side of the bed. She went to the last dialed number in his phone and quickly texted the number to herself before deleting the text from his phone so he wouldn't be able to tell what she did. She put his phone back from where she got it and laid back down before he could come back and see what she was doing.

Mickie couldn't fall asleep because she couldn't stop thinking about John secretly calling Lita. Mickie looked over to where John was and made sure he was sleeping before she got up and left the room. She had her own phone call to make. She went to another part of the house and shut the door of the room she was in before she called Lita who herself was having a hard time falling asleep for basically the same reasons as Mickie which was why she answered the call even though she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"When I said stay away from my husband, that didn't mean just in person, that meant on the phone as well!"

"Um, Mickie?" Lita asked very confused. It sounded like the brunette, but she wasn't too sure if it was especially because the other woman didn't even have her number so she didn't know how she was calling her.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Is there someone else's marriage you're meddling in? You have a thing for married men? Yes this is Mickie! I know I told you I don't want you to talk to my husband! Do you have short term memory?"

"I'm pretty sure he's the one who called me and not the other way around so get your facts straight before you call me in the middle of the night and start yelling. So maybe you should tell him not to call me. Did you ever try doing that?"

"Or maybe I should just tell him our little secret," Mickie threatened but Lita wasn't phased at all because she knew the other woman wasn't going to do that because she did have her own reasons from keeping her knowledge of Lita's secret away from John.

"Yea, I believe you would do that after the reasons you told me you wouldn't."

"Do you even realize how much of a bitch you are? You-"

Lita rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You should be asking yourself the same thing." She heard Mickie trying to cut her off, but she wasn't about to let that happen. "I really don't give a damn about you, but you should tone it down and stop being so angry for no reason because any kind of stress can be harmful in any stage of pregnancy especially late. You don't want to go into premature labor. That's not going to do any good for your baby."

"Then stop being a slut and leave my husband alone."

"Or you can tell your husband to leave me alone because just like last time, he contacted me first, not the other way around. Like I told you, there's nothing to worry about so stop making up things in your head and just relax, stop stressing for no reason. Plus, he called to talk to Anthony so I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it."

"No reason? I'm making up things in my head? You don't know why I'm making a big deal out of it? Are you forgetting how your son even exists?"

"That was years ago. Just because we made a mistake then doesn't mean we're going to repeat our actions again. I'm done with your bull shit. Go talk to your husband if you don't trust him. Don't call me again." Lita hung up before Mickie could have a chance to reply and once again tell Lita how much of a bitch she thought she was.

Mickie was even more furious after her conversation with Lita. She didn't like the redhead at all, but she had to agree with Lita that she should probably tone it down for her daughter but she thought she had every right to be angry when another woman was interfering in her marriage.

Mickie went back to the room and saw John was still sleeping. She tried to fall asleep too, but she wasn't able to because she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Lita and how John secretly called Lita and that too to ask about his son who he didn't even know was his. She could only imagine what he would do if he ever found out the truth. She was for sure John would leave her for Lita and use Anthony as an excuse especially if he found out what she was hiding from him herself. After all, her daughter might not even be his when Lita's son was actually his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**So now you know Mickie's secret which I'm sure some of you probably already guessed. More of it will be revealed later.**

**The chapter when John finds out about Anthony is all planned out in my mind, it's just not time for it yet. I want to write it just as much as some of y'all probably want to read it, but it's so not time for that.**


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of days since Mickie's doctor ordered her to bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy. During the appointment, her doctor informed her how her blood pressure was showing significant issues the past two visits which was having a slight effect on the baby. The doctor suggested Mickie take it easy and whatever was stressing her out wasn't important enough to potentially put her baby in harm. The doctor then said bed rest seemed to be the solution to reduce any stress she may have. Little did the doctor know, bed rest was in no way going to help her patient.

In a way, Mickie was glad for what the doctor directed her to do even though she was restricted for how much she could actually move around which was the annoying part. The positive thing for her about the whole bed rest thing was the fact that she was able to use it in her advantage and guilt John into coming home two weeks earlier than originally planned. The brunette had her mom with her to assist with whatever she needed, but she claimed how it wasn't same and how she needed and wanted John with her too. John was able to work out something with the bosses where he would only show up for Raw the extra two weeks Mickie wanted him off before he got written off with an injury for a couple of months.

Mickie was happy John would be coming home tomorrow after Raw, but she wasn't happy at all about which city he was in for the show. Thankfully for her, she found someone who was willing to help her keep an eye on her husband while he was away at work and report everything back to her. She began to feel more and more paranoid about the whole Lita issue the past couple of weeks so she felt like she needed someone who would be around backstage and could keep an eye on John and inform her of anything suspicious that was going on with John. There wasn't much to tell. Until tonight that was.

Mickie asked her spy to keep an extra eye on John that day because they were in Atlanta after all. She had a strong feeling he was going to pay Lita a visit and use Anthony as an excuse if she found out, kind of similar to how she felt he used Anthony as an excuse when she found him talking to the other woman in the middle of the night a couple of weeks ago. She was still pissed off about that, but at least John had the common sense not to call Lita again. Well, at least not in front of Mickie because her mole did walk past him one day when he was talking to the redhead on the phone. Mickie didn't know if John talked to Lita more than the one time she was told, but she didn't care because one time was more than enough for her suspicions that something was going on with the former couple to rise.

"He just pulled up in front of someone's house," Kelly informed Mickie on the other end of the phone. She followed John as per Mickie's request all the way to some neighborhood. She didn't know why she was helping Mickie out in the first place other than the fact that the brunette sounded very desperate when she called up the blonde and asked for help.

"Whose house is it?" Mickie asked even though she had a bad feeling she already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see whenever someone opens the door. He's still in the car though. He didn't get out yet." Mickie said nothing as she impatiently waited for her suspicion to be confirmed. She was hoping and praying she was wrong, but she knew that would be of no use.

"Is John gay?" Kelly asked after a long moment of silence John still hadn't gotten out of the car so there was nothing more to say for the moment.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have heard him talk about someone named Anthony to Randy multiple of times."

Mickie couldn't help but feel irritated when she heard that. "About what?"

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know. I don't sit there and listen to every little thing he talks about."

"Anthony is a little kid so no, he's not gay."

"So who is Anthony?" Kelly questioned.

"That doesn't matter. Is he still in the car?"

Kelly nodded, but then verbally replied when she realized Mickie couldn't see her. "Yup."

"Alright wait. I'm going to call him." With that said, Mickie grabbed the house phone that was right next to her and dialed John's number after putting her cell phone on mute so Kelly couldn't hear her conversation.

John had been sitting in his car outside of Lita's house for a few minutes now because he wasn't sure he should even be there in the first place. He thought he would stop by to visit Lita and Anthony since he was in Atlanta, but now he was there, he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He shook his head and made up his mind and was about to get out the car until he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" John answered the phone without looking at who was calling after he took the object out of his pocket.

"Hey sweetie," came Mickie's voice from the other end of the phone. She was surprised with how calm she was able to be at the moment given the fact that she knew where he was. "What are you doing?" She was going to get straight to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

John said nothing for a moment as he looked up at the house in front of him. He knew he couldn't tell Mickie the truth because she would get angry. Maybe that should be enough for him to just get out of there, but nope, that did not do the trick.

"I was just about to go to the gym," John lied since that was the only thing he could think of at that moment.

"Oh. I guess I'll let you go then. I'll just talk to you later." Mickie quickly hung up the phone before John could say a thing. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing else to talk about because all she wanted to know was if he was going to tell her the truth, but clearly that wasn't about to happen and that was just pissing her off even more.

"Did he get out of his car yet?" Mickie asked when she made sure Kelly could hear her again.

"No. Oh wait, he's about to," Kelly said as she peered out the window and saw John finally got out of the car. "He got out. He's walking to the door. He's just standing there. He's not knocking or anything. He's-"

"Okay!" Mickie shouted. "I don't need a play by play of what's going on. Just tell me when someone opens the door and who it is."

Kelly rolled her eyes. She was having enough of this woman's attitude. "You know what, Mickie? I'm helping you out. I could be doing something else but no. You asked me to go after your husband for some reason and as a friend, I decided to do that for you so you can tone down that attitude of yours."

Mickie sighed. "I know, but-"

"Oh my God!" Kelly exclaimed when John finally knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Lita. "It's Lita! Why is he at her house?!" Mickie was about to say something, but that's when realization set in for the blonde diva. "Oh my God! You knew! It all makes sense now! Like why you want me to spy on John. Why you were so angry when I told you I heard him talk to Lita on the phone. Is he having an affair with her?"

"I don't know. Just tell me what's going on now."

Kelly said nothing in response as she turned her full attention back to the former couple. Only if she was able to hear them.

"John, what are you doing here?" Lita asked after she got over the shock of seeing him on the other side of the door.

"Nice to see you too."

Lita shook her head. "Sorry. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

John shrugged. "There's a show tomorrow, got here early so I thought I'd make a stop here and visit you. I mean Anthony. Well, you and Anthony."

"Oh. That's nice, but um, Anthony's not here. You should have told me you were coming. He's been with Mellie and her husband all day and won't be back until tomorrow. They don't want kids right now, so they like borrowing mine all the time. But alone time is definitely nice sometimes."

"Oh," was all John said for a moment as the two stood there I'm uncomfortable silence just looking at one another.

"I guess I'll let you get back to your alone time then," John said as he broke the awkward moment between them. "Tell Anthony I said hi." He was about to leave but them remembered he had a couple of bags in his hands. "I almost forgot. Here," he said as he handed the bags to the redhead.

"What is it?" Lita questioned as she stared at the bags, not taking them from him.

"Just some stuff I saw and thought he would like it."

"You didn't-"

"But I did," John interrupted before she could finish the statement. "So just take it."

Lita nodded as she accepted the bags from him. "Thanks. I'm sure he'll like whatever is in here as long as there isn't a jersey in here," she joked and John couldn't help but laugh at that. "There's a jersey in one of these bags, isn't there?"

"Maybe."

Lita rolled her eyes at what she took as a confirmation. "I don't need you to influence my son."

"There might be a cap in there too."

"Great. Now he can dress like a wannabe like you did when you first started." She tried to fight the snipe threatening to appear on her face when she thought of something she knew he wouldn't like. "Oh, Halloween is like two months away. I guess he has a costume now." Lita laughed at the feigned look of hurt present on John's face.

"That hurts right here," John said as he placed a hand over his heart. "I'm glad you got some laughs at my expense. See you whenever." He turned around and was began to walk away only to stop in place and turn around a few moments later.

"Wait," Lita said before she could even think about what she was about to say next as she stopped John from getting back into his car and driving away. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Um. Maybe... Maybe you could come... come inside. I mean, I could use a break from myself and um, yea. Maybe you could come inside."

It was on the tip of John's tongue to decline because it didn't sound like a good idea. Even so, "Okay." He accepted the invitation and entered the house after Lita moved out of the entrance.

"Yea. Your husband is definitely cheating on you," Kelly said after the door closed and John and Lita were gone from sight. She continued before Mickie could question what she meant by that. "He was about to leave, but then he gave her something. I don't know what, because I couldn't really see it. And then they talked for a little while longer before he was about to leave again, but this time, I think Lita said something to him and well, now he's in her house."

"Please let Anthony be there," Mickie said to herself when she thought they surely wouldn't do anything with the little boy present.

"Okay. Seriously, who is that?" Kelly questioned after she heard Mickie's statement.

"The tramps son," Mickie replied.

"Oh right. I remember hearing she has a son. Who's the father?"

"John," Mickie answered before she could realize what she just said.

"What? Wait, then that's good, right? I mean, John being at Lita's house doesn't mean he's not cheating on you, it just means he wants to see his son."

Mickie immediately winced when she became aware of the fact that she revealed the truth about John and Anthony to someone else. "No. Look, John doesn't know Anthony is his son because Lita didn't tell him and doesn't want to tell him and I don't want him to know either, so pretend I didn't say anything."

"Wow. Why wouldn't she tell him?" Kelly was about to say more, but Mickie cut her off before she could.

"No telling anyone, okay? He doesn't need to know anything."

"Okay," Kelly agreed, but Mickie wouldn't be surprised if the blonde told someone else either by mistake or on purpose. Mickie would ust have to handle it then if it came to that point. "I'm going to leave now."

"Can you go back to her house later and see if his car is still there?"

"It's already seven."

"At ten. Please. Just one last time."

"Fine," Kelly reluctantly agreed because she felt really bad for her friend. "I'll call you later."

Mickie said nothing as she hung up the phone. She couldn't believe John was at Lita's house even though she knew that was going to happen when she found out they were in Atlanta today and tomorrow. She was so irritated. She didn't know how John could keep doing this to here even after she told him she didn't want him talking to his ex-girlfriend.

Mickie thought maybe the situation she found herself in was her own fault because she knew she would always be John's second choice while Lita was his first choice and she still married him. But she loved him and couldn't and didn't want to lose him. She was still keeping up hope that she would finally become his first choice when their daughter was born because that was a bond he and Lita would never have. Well, a bond John would never find out about.

However, Mickie didn't know if she and John would even have that bond in the first place. But then again, it wasn't like Mickie was ever planning on telling John about her doubts that their daughter was even his. She would just have to wait until after the baby was born to get a DNA test conducted in order for her to finally know if John was her baby's father or some random dude she hooked up with at a bar one day after a huge fight with her husband. There weren't many times the married couple brought up Lita in conversation before they saw her at St. Louis, but she was brought up in that argument and it wasn't particularly pretty. Mickie was so pissed off and left the house because she didn't want to deal with John. She remembered going to a nearby bar with the intention of drinking away her problems, but she didn't remember who the other guy was.

She remembered she wasn't the slightest bit drunk when she slept with the other guy, she was just so angry at John and wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Unfortunately for her, it might have screwed up on her. The former diva wasn't even able to remember one single thing about the other man like what his name was and how he looked, but the timing did make sense if he was the father of her daughter and not John. She was never planning on telling John about her suspicions, but she needed to know the truth for herself.

A couple of hours had gone by and Kelly called Mickie back to confirm that John's car was still parked outside of Lita's house meaning he was still in there. Mickie felt like there was nothing she could do about John being at Lita's house at this point. She wanted to call him and make up some excuse to get him out of his ex's house, but she couldn't think of anything that could work. The only thing Mickie could think of to get John out of there was to tell him to come home because she wasn't feeling well or something along those lines, but she knew he would just say he was going to be home soon anyways and she did have her mom for the time being so she might as well wait. Mickie felt so hopeless because she didn't think there was anything she could do now. She just hoped nothing would happen between the former couple because she didn't think she would be able to handle it.

* * *

"What time is it?" John questioned as he looked around the room.

He and Lita spent the last couple of hours talking about everything and nothing and didn't even realize the time go by. Of course the fact that they had been drinking some helped with that too. They weren't totally drunk, just slightly below that state of mind.

"Wow," he said when he finally spotted the clock. "It's midnight. I should be going." He tried getting up from the couch, but fell back down on it which made Lita giggle.

"You can't stand. What makes you think you can drive a car?" Lita asked through a fit of giggles.

"I'm not drunk."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Kind of are. Save the trip to jail and just stay here." She wouldn't have suggested that if she were in her senses. She probably would have suggested him to call a cab. But she was a bit drunk so John staying at her house made sense in her mind.

"Okay," John easily agreed. It seemed like him staying at Lita's house made sense to him as well. "I think I'll stay away from jail."

"Yea. You probably end up as someone's bitch," Lita said before she broke into laughter once again. John, on the other hand found nothing funny about that.

"I ain't no ones bitch. I would have bitches."

Lita laughed even harder after his statement and John couldn't help but to follow suit. It's true what they say, laughter is definitely contagious.

"Ow," Lita said as she clutched at her stomach and tried to stop laughing. "Stop saying stupid things. My stomach hurts."

"Your the one who said I would be someone's bitch, I was just telling you I wouldn't," John replied. Unlike Lita, he was able to cease with the laughing.

"I still say you would. I mean, you're pretty. Like-"

"If you mean pretty tough, then hell yea," John interrupted Lita who was yet again laughing at him.

"I asked politely for no more stupid remarks."

"Not stupid. I pinned you with one arm tied behind my back. So yea, I'm tough."

Lita rolled her eyes. "That was scripted. I could easily beat you."

John snorted. "Yea yea. Whatever."

"Go to sleep," Lita said, seemingly ending the small argument.

"I win," John smirked at Lita who wanted to do nothing more than to slap him off his face, but she was able to control herself.

The redhead said nothing as she got up from the couch without having any balance issues and headed up the stairs with the brunette following suit. Thankfully for John, he was able to get up and walk away with ease.

"Guest room," Lita said once the duo entered in said room. "Go to sleep, don't bother me, good night."

Lita turned around and began to walk away, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned around confused as she looked at John who was unsure of his own actions. He pulled her close to himself with their face being mere inches apart. Next thing either of them knew, the gap closed and John was kissing Lita with her almost immediately responding to him. The kiss deepened for a while, but Lita backed away just a little before they could get any further.

"Wait," Lita said after she broke the kiss. "We can't do this. You're... You're married." The last word came out as a whisper like she was hoping if it wasn't heard, it wasn't the truth. She didn't want to stop, but her mind was telling her 'no' even though her heart and body were saying otherwise.

John shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't care. It should be you, not her. I love you, Lita. I love you."

Lita wasn't sure she heard John correctly because they both were a bit drunk. Even so, she sent him a smile and expressed the feeling was mutual. "I love you too." With that, she kissed him so they could continue what they started.

* * *

Mickie looked over at the clock in the dark room and saw it was nearing four in the morning. She was tired but hadn't been able to fall asleep because she had been feeling uneasy ever since she found out John was at Lita's house. At this time, she didn't know where John was but she was about to find out.

Mickie picked up her cell phone from the night table next to her and dialed John's number. She was annoyed when she was met by John's voicemail message right away. He either turned his phone off or the battery was dead. Whatever the case, Mickie remembered she didn't delete Lita's number from her phone and decided to call the other woman, but not before blocking her own number.

"Make it stop," John groaned from underneath the pillow he placed over his head as to drone out the noise when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Lita answered the phone half asleep and half awake. The only reason she answered the phone was so the ringing would finally stop. Mickie said

nothing. "Anyone there?"

"Stop talking," John said once again. He was loud enough that Mickie was able to hear his voice. "Trying to sleep."

Mickie heard his voice again and hung up the phone when it was enough for her suspicions to be officially confirmed that John was still at Lita's house. Tears started pouring down the pregnant woman's face who came to a conclusion that John once again cheated on her and that too with Lita. She just knew they slept together once again. It seemed like they were sleeping in the same bed with how close his voice sounded to Lita. John already betrayed her at least once with Lita as far as she knew, so nothing pertaining the former couple would surprise her, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

The brunette began to feel even worse than she already had and felt like she needed a glass of water so she got out of bed with the intention to get some water, but she didn't get far as she felt a sharp pain in her belly. Mickie clutched at her stomach and groaned in pain as she slowly fell onto the ground. The pain was getting unbearable and she tried shouting for her mom who was in the next room. She soon blacked out right before her mom woke up from her screams and entered the room to see her daughter passed out on the floor. The older woman immediately called for an ambulance while hoping and praying she wasn't too late and nothing terrible would happen to her daughter and granddaughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

John woke up the next day not knowing where he was. He slowly sat up in the bed and began to look around the room. It definitely didn't look like the hotel room he was supposed to be sharing with Randy. He didn't remember being in this room before. He continued to look around and noticed clothes scattered around the floor. He had a bad feeling about this as he cautiously looked over to the other side of the bed and saw a sleeping redhead.

"Shit," John said out loud when he looked away from his ex-girlfriend after the memories of last night started to flood through his mind. He remembered showing up to Lita's house last night. He remembered how he was about to leave when he found out Anthony wasn't there, but Lita invited him inside. John remembered when he kissed her and she kissed him back. He remembered telling her that he didn't care he was married when she stopped the kiss because he loved her. He also remembered it going a lot further than just a kiss, that was evident by the close all over the room. Oh yea, he definitely got himself in a messy situation.

John looked back over to Lita when he heard her stir in bed. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he was sure he was going to find out pretty soon.

"Oh God," Lita groaned as she tried to sit up in bed, but wasn't successful. She closed her eyes and stayed still for a moment before she tried the task again and was successful this time.

John looked at Lita while just sat there with her eyes still closed and he head in her hands. He didn't know what was going through her mind. He didn't know whether or not she remembered yet what happened last night. The brunette was sure the redhead didn't remember just yet because if she did, then she probably wouldn't be calm at the moment.

Lita finally opened her eyes after a couple of minutes and realized she wasn't in her room. She was in her house, just not in her room. She began to think about why she would sleep in her guest room and not in her own room. That made no sense to her, but then her thinking did some good when the memories of last night began to flood through her mind just like with John not long before her.

"No," Lita said to herself, shaking her head. Her voice was quiet but John could still hear her and he had a feeling she was on a verge of a freak out. "Please no. This could not have happened. Please no. No no no no no."

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and slowly turning her head over to the left side. Lita was hoping she was wrong and the memories were just a dream she had. Yea, a dream would be much better than her actually sleeping with John. But it felt too real for it all just to be a dream.

"Shit," Lita said when she saw John staring right back at her and her hunch was confirmed. She pulled the sheet closer to herself when she realized she wasn't wearing anything under there.

"That's what I said," John said as he let out a nervous laugh even though there was nothing funny about their situation and the circumstances surrounding it.

The two simply gazed at one another in silence for what felt like the longest time before Lita looked away and broke the silence. "Close your eyes."

"Um-"

"Close your eyes," Lita repeated as she looked over at John once again to make sure he did as she said. John was confused but obliged nonetheless. "Don't open them until I say so." John simply nodded.

Lita waited a beat to make sure John wasn't going to open his eyes anytime soon before she got up from the bed and retrieved her clothes from the ground. She quickly dressed herself before grabbing John's clothes as well and throwing them towards him on the bed. John opened his eyes to see what was just hit by when Lita was about to tell him to do so.

"Put them on," John heard Lita say. He looked over at her and noticed she was now fully clothed which explained why she told him to close his eyes. She was turned around so his back was facing him.

John repeated Lita's earlier actions and put his own clothes on. He looked over to Lita once again and saw her back was facing towards him. Not much was said between the two so far and he didn't know what to say. He thought about how to start a conversation for a while before he called out to Lita.

"Lita," John began to say, only to be interrupted by the redhead.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes," John nodded to which Lita turned around to face him. "None of that should have happened last night."

Lita nodded. "I know."

"I mean, I'm married. I can't believe I just did that to Mickie all over again. She doesn't deserve this."

"You shouldn't be," Lita cut him off.

"What?" John asked just as confused as he looked.

Lita said nothing for a moment and looked away because she was wary of his response. She didn't know if she should reveal was she was thinking about because she wasn't sure she could handle John rejecting her all over again like three years ago. She looked back and John who was patiently waiting for what she had to say. She walked towards him and stopped right in front of him before speaking.

"You shouldn't be married John. You said so yourself you shouldn't be married to her and you're right, you shouldn't. It's not too late. It's never too late. You can get a divorce. Please don't go back to her. I love you and I know you love me too because you told me so yourself. Please leave her."

John was too stunned by Lita's admission to say anything at the moment. It was like they time traveled over three years ago. Only difference this time was that this was happening in person rather than over the phone. Well, other than the fact that Lita wasn't pregnant this time, but it wasn't like John knew about it back then or even now.

"Please leave her," Lita repeated which caused John to come back to present time. "I love you."

John let out a sigh when he knew what he had to do even though it wasn't his first choice, but he thought it was the right choice. "You're right, I love you. I remember what I said last night, but-"

"Just get out," Lita interrupted him when she correctly assumed where this was going. She knew she couldn't handle it and she wasn't about to let John see her crumble.

"Lita-"

"Get out!" Lita shouted. She tried to keep it together, but it was getting tough for her. She just wanted him gone now. "Leave! I don't want you in my house any longer! Get the hell out!"

John made no movement to do as she was demanding and was about to explain himself, but before he could, Lita grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him out of the room and towards the door downstairs. He was surprised they didn't go tumbling down the stairs with how aggressive Lita was pulling him. Once they were in front of the front door, Lita opened it and was surprised to see Mellie, who looked like she was about to ring the doorbell, and Anthony on the other end of the door. Her sister quickly covered her sons eyes before he could look up from Mellie's phone he was entertaining himself with.

"Hey!" Anthony protested once his eyes were covered and he couldn't see anything anymore.

"We're playing a game," Mellie said after she got over the shock of the scene in front of her as she glared at John. "If you keep your eyes closed and don't say anything until we go inside, you get ice cream, okay?"

"It's not even noon yet," Lita replied.

"Really? You're going to do that right now?" Lita said nothing as she looked down at the ground. Mellie sent one last dirty look Johns way before she led Anthony inside the house. They were all pretty glad Anthony didn't realize John was there because that had potential not to be good.

John stepped outside on the porch hoping Lita would do the same so he could explain himself like he wanted to earlier, but the woman stood still while she continued to look down at the ground. John gently pulled Lita outside the house and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," John said as he broke the uncomfortable silence. "I love you so much. I know that's never going to change, but-"

"Just stop right there," Lita shook her head as she looked up at John who could tell she was trying her best not to cry because her eyes were beginning to tear up. "I already know what you're going to say so don't say it. You're going to say the same thing you did to me three years ago. Dawn was right, I'm always going to get the short end of the stick when it comes to the John-Lita-Mickie saga. You say you love me, but you're always going to choose her. It's never going to be me."

"I'm choosing my family. I can't leave them. I'm sorry, but I just can't leave my family. My daughter is going to be here in a month. I have to be there for her and Mickie. I can't leave them. I made a mistake by coming here in the first place. Maybe Dawn was right, we should just go back to how things were before we saw each other at Randy and Trish's wedding. That would be so much easier and we wouldn't put ourselves into a mess like this again. Two times is more than enough."

Lita couldn't take it anymore as the tears began to increase. "There's nothing easy about that John! I can't just forget you. If that were easy then don't you think I would have done that a long time ago?"

Lita paused for a brief moment before she continued. "Do you even love Mickie? Maybe you do, but I know you love me more because then you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't keep calling me when she clearly doesn't want you to talk to me. You wouldn't have visited me last night. Please don't do this to me again."

"I'm sorry," John said once again. Lita was now full on crying and John felt terrible. "Just please try to understand."

Lita shook her head. "No. I'm an idiot, I should have known you would do this to me again." She turned around to leave so she could go back inside the house.

"Lita," John called after her, but Lita paid no attention to him as she opened the door and entered the house.

John simply stared at the closed door for a while after Lita was out of sight. He didn't want to do this either, but he felt like there was no other choice and this was the right thing to do. Lita was right, he did love her more than he loved his wife even though he tried so hard not to. She was also right when she said there was nothing easy about forgetting the other. But he felt like he had to do it for his family and would try his best for them. He walked away and back to the rental car determined to forget all about his ex and move on with Mickie and their daughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Lita finally broke down once she closed the door behind her. She didn't make it any further than the door which she leaned against and slid down as she continued to cry. She couldn't believe she was going through what she went through over three years ago all over again. John broke her heart yet another time. It felt like he ripped her heart out of her chest and stomped on it until it was beaten and bruised and gave it back all damaged like there was no hope it could get fixed. She didn't understand how she could be so weak when it came to him. She hated how she couldn't forget him no matter how hard she tried. It sucked.

It wasn't long after did she hear the sound of a car door slamming shut and the engine starting. Lita knew that was coming from the car John came in. Her cries began to escalate, she couldn't handle him leaving her all over again. She couldn't do it, and yet, it was happening. She hated feeling so weak. She hated how John had that sort of effect on her.

"What happened?" Mellie asked when she showed up in front of her older sister. She thought Lita would be joining her and Anthony in the kitchen soon after she heard the door shut a couple of minutes ago, but that wasn't the case so she went to see what was going on.

Lita said nothing and didn't even bother to look up at Mellie who then sat down beside her.

"Li, what happened?" The brunette asked the redhead once again. "Why was he here? What did he do? Am I going to have to hunt him down and kill him? Because you know I will. How could you let him in your house? I don't even know how you let him talk to Anthony especially since you're still not telling him-"

"Shut up Mellie!" Lita tried to shout. Mellie heard it even though it came out muffled. "Just shut up."

Mellie said nothing for a while and just stayed quiet like Lita basically demanded. She was just going to wait for Lita to say something. She didn't have to wait long because Lita spoke up after she composed herself enough to reveal what happened with her and John.

"He came over last night because he said he wanted to see Anthony," Lita began to answer as she finally looked at her sister, "but Anthony was with you so he was about to leave but for some stupid reason, I told him I could use a break from myself. So he came inside and we just hung out. We both got drunk like a little so I told him he should save himself a trip to jail and just stay here. He kissed me, I kissed him back and then..." Even though she trailed off, Mellie knew what was next.

"You slept together," that was more of a statement than a question that left Mellie's mouth.

Lita nodded. "He told me he shouldn't be married to her and he loves me and I told him I love him too, but..." The redhead trailed off when her tears began to roll down her face once again. Mellie scooted over closer to her sister and wrapped an arm around her as a way to comfort her. "He left me. He left me again. He chose her. Her chose her again. Why does he keep doing this to me? How can he keep doing this to me?"

"Because he's an asshole," Mellie replied even though Lita wasn't looking for an answer.

"You need to move on. You're never going to tell him about Anthony, so you might as well just forget all about him. There are so many men out there you can choose from."

"But I only want one," Lita interrupted before Mellie could get any further.

"The one you want isn't available Li."

"That doesn't make me want him any less."

"Okay," was all Mellie said because she didn't feel like there was much else she could say right now. Fortunately, or maybe not so much, she didn't have to say anything because Lita spoke up once again.

"Is it ever going to stop hurting?"

"I hope so," Mellie said before it became quiet between the sisters.

The two stayed on the ground for a while with Lita trying to stop crying as she rested her head on Mellie's shoulder when they heard a little voice speak.

"Mommy! Where are you?!"

Lita and Mellie both looked up, but saw no Anthony. The brunette looked over at the redhead before she spoke. "He's coming. I'm sure you don't want him to see you like this so try and get it together. Or if you can't so that and need a minute or more to yourself, then go to your room and I'll tell him you're in the bathroom or something."

Lita nodded as she wiped away her tears, but that was no help because fresh tears soon followed. She shook her head as she got up from the ground and decided she could use some time composing herself before she faced Anthony. She didn't want Anthony to see her crying. Unfortunately, that wasn't meant to be.

"I found you!" A beaming Anthony exclaimed when he spotted his mother and walked to her. He immediately frowned when he saw her face. "Are you okay mommy?"

Lita nodded and wiped at her tears once again when she was finally able to force herself to stop crying. "Yes sweetie, I'm okay."

"Then why are you crying?" Lita was trying to think of an answer he would believe, but she couldn't think of anything, so Mellie decided she would answer him instead.

"She's sick," Mellie lied to her nephew. "Mommy doesn't feel good right now." It wasn't a total lie because even though Lita wasn't sick, she wasn't feeling well at the moment mentally and emotionally.

"Does your tummy hurt?" Anthony asked concerned.

"More like her heart," Mellie muttered under her breath which didn't go unheard by Lita who chose to ignore her and nod to what Anthony said after she decided to go along with Mellie's lie.

Anthony took his mom by the wrist with the intention of leading her to her room, but stop when his mother questioned him.

"Where are you taking me?"

Anthony looked at her before he answers. "To your room because you're sick. You make me better, I'm going to make you better."

Lita couldn't help but get emotional all over again. She knelt down so she could hug the little boy. That hug was definitely something she felt like she was in need of. "I missed you so much." She ended the hug but didn't stand up quite yet. She smiled at her son who did the same before she spoke. "Mommy is all okay now. You already made me feel better."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too. Did you put your bag away?" She asked referring to the bag he took with him to his Aunts house. Anthony shook his head. "Let's go do that then," Lita suggested to which Anthony nodded.

Mellie watched as the mother-son duo walked away. She was hoping Lita would get over all of this soon, but she wasn't counting on it since she did see how broken her sister was the last time this happened with John. Mellie wanted to help Lita, but she didn't think there was anything she could do. The only person she thought who could fix any of this was John himself, but he made himself clear that he couldn't and wouldn't stay with Lita. Other than John, there was one person Mellie could think of who had a good chance at helping Lita, but she was sure Lita wouldn't appreciate her blabbing details of her life to anyone even if it was Dawn. But Mellie thought Dawn was usually good at things like this so maybe she could ask for assistance without revealing too much.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Randy questioned John when the former saw the latter finally enter the room they were sharing an hour or so after he left Lita's house. He took some extra time to drive around aimlessly so he could clear his mind. "Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere," came John's simple answer as he walked further into the room towards where his bags were so he could get a fresh pair of clothing and shower before they had to go to the arena.

Randy rolled his eyes at that response. "Seriously, where were you? I was so worried," he joked.

"None of your damn business."

"Someone's angry."

"Shut up." John took a chance to glare at Randy before he returned his attention back to his bag in front of him.

Randy decided he wouldn't say anything. He heard his phone go off which meant he received a text message. He decided to check it and saw it was from his wife who once again asked him about John. For some reason, Trish kept sending Randy texts telling him he should keep John company.

"Trish keeps telling me I need to hang out with you," Randy said to John who was done getting his clothes out from the bag. "It's like she wants me to babysit you. She wants me to stay with you the whole time we're here." Randy then began to text Trish asking her what the deal was. "That's funny because Dawn has sent me a couple of texts the same thing. I don't get it."

Randy looked back down at his phone when he received another text from the former diva. He rolled his eyes when she called him a clueless boy. That text was followed by another text which kept him confused for a little while longer.

Randy looked up at John in confusion before he spoke. "She called me clueless and then said we're in Atlanta. So?" He shrugged. "What does Atlanta have anything..." He stopped himself when John looked away and it finally hit him. "Oh. We're in Atlanta. Atlanta is where Lita lives. You disappeared yesterday and didn't show up until now. You were with Lita, weren't you?"

"I need to take a shower," John announced as he ignored Randy and began to walk to the bathroom so he could do as he said. Randy took the avoidance as a 'yes'.

"You sleep with her?" Randy asked which made John stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn around to face his friend. "You did, didn't you? Your silence speaks for itself. I'm not judging you, but your life is pretty entertaining."

John turned around with a scowl present on his face. "Shut up."

Randy did no such thing as he continued with a smirk. "You three could go on Jerry Springer. I can see it now, the next episode could be called Wrestlers Gone Wild or Divas Gone Wild since Li and Mickie would beat the shit out of each other. Maybe they could have a ladder match and instead of a belt or a briefcase, you could be suspended high up there. The person who gets you first keeps you forever. I would watch that. Hell, I'd pay for it. But who would you root for?"

"Go to hell Orton."

Randy rolled his eyes then became serious for a moment. "You need to fix whatever is going on with you and those two. Pick one and stick with one of them." He was about to say more, but John decided to cut him off when he had enough.

"I already told Lita I pick my family. I'm done with her. We're done, so you can save that lame lecture or whatever the hell that was for someone else." With that, he went to the bathroom and closed the door so he could take the shower he intended on.

John emerged from the bathroom a while later. He saw Randy was sitting on the couch watching some television. He had an inkling Randy was waiting for him so they could go to the arena soon together.

"You received a call on my phone a couple of minutes ago," Randy spoke up from the couch as she looked away from the tv and at John who sent him a questioning look. "It was Mickie's mom. She said she's been trying to call you for hours when she finally thought of going through Mickies phone and looking for my number so she could call me. Apparently your phone is either dead or purposely turned off because it went to voicemail right away. She wants you to call her back because it's important."

John went over to the bed he would have been using the night before if he didn't have a sleepover with Lita instead because that's where he placed his phone. He tried turning his phone on, but nothing was happening. "It's the battery. I need to charge this thing. Let me use your phone."

Randy said nothing as he handed his phone to John who used it to call Mickie's mother.

"Hello?" John heard his mother-in-law, Emily, on the other end of the phone.

"It's me, John. Randy said you called his phone and said it was important. What happened? How's Mickie? Where is she?"

"We're at the hospital," Emily began to answer.

"What? Why? What happened?"

"John, calm down," Emily interrupted before John could jump to any conclusions. "Mickie and the baby are okay right now. Mickie passed out. The doctor said her blood pressure was significantly high and it could be from blood pressure none of the other tests they conducted showed anything. Dr. Bailey also said it was good Mickie was brought to the hospital when she was otherwise it would have been difficult to save the two, but they will be okay. However, she's going to need to stay at the hospital until after the baby is born as a precaution. She's been asking for you, she wants you here."

"Okay. I'm coming. Which hospital are you at?" Emily gave him the details and he hung up before giving Randy the details on what happened with Mickie. He got everything he needed to get straightened out before he could leave like tell the bosses he had a huge emergency so he would miss the show. Fortunately for him, they weren't pissed and understood even though they now had to make some changes to the script.

John walked pass Kelly on his way out the hotel and didn't miss the dirty look she was giving him. He wondered what that was about, but decided he really didn't care. He was too worried about Mickie and their baby to worry about what Kellys problem was. Little did he know, Kelly wasn't only looking at him like she was disgusted, she was also spreading some gossip about him.

* * *

John was lucky enough that it didn't take him a long time to catch a flight to Tampa and since he was flying in from Atlanta, the flight itself was short. It took him a total of three hours to arrive to the hospital. He went into the room Mickie was in to see she was sleeping and didn't look like she was going to wake up anywhere. Emily was nowhere to be found.

John left the room when he decided he would go look for a doctor so he could get some information. He spotted the doctor who happened to be Mickies regular doctor, Dr. Bailey.

John got the doctors attention and asked her how Mickie was doing now. Dr. Bailey basically told him everything Emily told him earlier.

"If they're okay right now, so then why is Mickie still staying here?" John questioned after Dr. Bailey filled him in on what was going on.

"We have to keep her here because it seems obvious that bed rest at home isn't doing any good for her. It's better for her to be admitted here just in case we need to deliver the baby early. Premature delivery is a possibility. Mickie being at the hospital is better for us so we can monitor her daily to see any progress or if there is any retrogression instead and then we can act as needed. It's not necessary to deliver the baby right now, but that could change at any given time."

"Does this have anything to do with the miscarriage almost three years ago?" John questioned and Dr. Bailey was confused by what he said. "Can miscarriages have an effect on future pregnancies?"

"They can, but more so early in the pregnancy. Plus, this is all blood pressure and stress related. But why are you asking about a miscarriage? Your wife never had a miscarriage."

"Yes she did," John insisted. "She was pregnant like three years ago but that ended in us losing the baby early on."

Dr. Bailey was still confused like she was missing a piece of a puzzle. "No," she shook her head. "Mickie never had a miscarriage. I don't believe she was a patient of mine three years ago, but she's supposed to tell me history of her health and a miscarriage would be a part of it. She never told me about a previous pregnancy when I asked her." John didn't say anything so Dr. Bailey decided she would. "Maybe Mickie neglected to tell me the piece of information because it still upsets her and she rather pretend it never happened. But to answer your question, if she did have a prior miscarriage, that has nothing to do with this. It's related to stress. Do you have anymore questions?" John merely shook his head. "If you think of something, don't hesitate to call me." With that said, she left.

John went back inside the hospital room Mickie was in and took a seat nearby. He observed the sleeping woman in the bed while he thought about what the doctor just said. None of what they talked about made sense to John, but Dr. Bailey was adamant that Mickie wasn't previously pregnancy. If she wasn't pregnant, then why would Mickie tell him she was? Why would Mickie lie about being pregnant and then supposedly fake her own miscarriage? None of that made any sense to John. He liked to think the doctor didn't know about the miscarriage not because Mickie was lying to him, but because the brunette was too upset to talk about it. John knew right now wasn't a good time to question his wife about what the doctor just revealed to him, but he wanted answers. John guessed he would just have to wait for a better time to question Mickie.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think, please and thanks. :)**

**I almost pulled the trigger and had Lita tell John about Anthony when she asked him to leave Mickie. But I thought about it and decided my original idea for how and when that happens was better. I don't know when it's going to happen, but I promise the wait will be worth it. Hopefully. Lol**

**I got a little carried away writing the last couple of chapters. I had them all done and ready at the same time and they were supposed to be split into two chapters instead of three, but I wanted the previous chapter to stand on its own. Point is, don't expect an update tomorrow. Lol**


End file.
